What I've done
by GreysAnatomyiscoolerthanyou
Summary: Brooke was pregnant too, but she left at the beginning of season four. This story is set 16 years after the fourth season's finale, but includes flashbacks.
1. New Beginnings

Brooke was pregnant too, but she left at the beginning of season four. This story is set 16 years after the fourth season's finale, but includes flashbacks.

"Your going to be fine!" Brooke exclaimed at her 16 year old daughter October.

"Mom, I've lived here for 2 days, you are sending me Tree Hill High in the middle of a semester, and the only thing you've said to me in the past two hours was to go by the last name of Davis, not Scott, I am far from fine. Did you commit a crime? Is that why we moved and I have to go by your name? Wait no, never mind, goodbye," October said quickly before shutting the car door.

Brooke laughed silently as October slowly made her way through the groups of students. It didn't seem like all that long ago, she herself had been here, but in reality it was sixteen and a half years before. Brooke sighed at the thought, and then pulled out of her parking space and heading to her new job. Her clothing line was very successful and she was just opening a new store in Tree Hill's local mall.

Inside, October nervously tried to maneuver through the crowded halls to find her locker, number 003. After spotting the dark blue locker, she quickly opened it and dropped her stuff inside. She smiled at the brown haired girl who stood next to her, before closing her locker's door.

"Hi, are you new here?" the girl said, showing off her pretty smile.

"Um, yes, I just moved here two days ago, unexpectedly," October said, smiling herself.

"Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm Lilly and if you need help finding something just let me know alright?" Lilly said before walking away to join her friends.

"Okay," October said to herself as the bell for first period rang loudly in her ears.

"English, fun," October said out loud.

She navigated though the halls until she found room 245 and she walked inside.

"Good morning," her teacher said, as she slid into the first empty desk she spotted, "Are you October? I was told someone would be joining my class today."

"Yes, that would be me," October smiled.

"And your last name is..." the teacher asked.

"Sc..Davis," October said, catching her real last name in her throat.

Her teacher then looked at her as if he was trying to place where he had seen her before.

"Well, you can call me Mr. Scott, and welcome to English 10," Mr. Scott said quietly.

After school that day, October stood quietly outside, near a picnic table waiting for her mom to pick her up. Reflecting her day, it was a haze of being ignored and whispered about. Tree Hill sure liked to gossip. A half hour later, October was alone, except for the small group of cheerleaders who were practicing on an open space of cement. October spotted Lilly giving out commands, and laughed at how into the whole thing she was. Lilly then spotted October and waved her over.

"Hey everybody, this is October, she's new here," Lilly said smiling widely.

"Hi," October said awkwardly as a few hello's were mumbled throughout the crowd.

"Could I talk to you alone?' Lilly questioned October.

"Yeah, of course."

Lilly dragged October so they were out of earshot from the rest of the girls.

"I was wondering, if maybe you'd be willing to try out for the squad," Lilly smiled hopefully, "We need one more person for our routine to work properly, and the options are fairly limited around here. Wanna give it a shot? If you don't like it you can always quit."

"Um, I've never been a cheerleader before, but I guess it couldn't hurt right?" October said, unsure if she'd even be good at it.

"Great!" Lilly exclaimed. She quickly ran to the squad and told everyone the news, and shouted that practice was over for the day.

October then spotted Brooke, finally pulling up to the curb and dashed for the passengers seat.

"How was your day?" Brooke asked, as soon as October's door flew open.

"Well, all my classes suck, except for English, I liked it. My teacher's nice, but kinda quite around me. His name is Mr. Scott. Am I related to him? OH, and as of right now I am a cheerleader. The captain Lilly asked me to join. You used to be a cheerleader right? Could you help me because I'm clueless and don't want to look completely lame. Everyone here already ignores me."October said breathlessly.

"Everyone?" Brooke asked.

"Well, except Lilly, besides that, no one has even said hello," October said meekly.

"Don't worry, you'll know everyone soon enough. So, um, this English teacher, what was his name?" Brooke asked.

"Mr. Scott," October replied.

"First name?" Brooke questioned.

"I don't know, I'll check my schedule," October said before pulling out her sheet of info, "It only says L. Scott."

"Lucas," Brooke whispered.

"Huh?" October asked, "You know him? Is he related to me in some way?"

"Um, yeah," Brooke said, "Let's not talk about it now, alright?"

"Okay," October said, dropping the subject, "Just out of curiosity, why did we move her?"

"I've told you before, I'm opening a new store," Brooke explained.

"You've opens about 20 stores by now mom, we haven't moved to any of the locations. Why here?" October asked again.

"Long story," Brooke gave in, "Short version is, I graduated here, and wanted you to as well."

"Is this where my dad lives?" October asked.

"I believe so," Brooke replied.

"Does he know about me?" October asked.

"Yes," Brooke replied, "On some levels.'

"Meaning?" October said narrowing her eyes.

The two girls pulled into the driveway of their new home, which was actually down the street from, where Brooke had grown up in. Inside, Brooke finally answered October.

"When I was in my senior year of highschool, I was dating your father, and he kiss my ex-best friend Peyton, we broke up. A few weeks later I discovered I was pregnant and left. I couldn't face him, or anyone else," Brooke began, "Your father's brother and his wife were having a baby as well, and so was your grandmother."

"My grandma had a baby?" October said, weirded out.

"She had your dad at the end of her senior year, so she wasn't old," Brooke laughed.

"Okay," October smiled.

"After I left, I went to live with my parents in California and when I got closer to the end of my pregnancy, I felt a lot of guilt. So I went back. I drove all the way from California to little Tree Hill, because I was to far along to fly." Brooke said, "As I drove down main street, I felt my water break, and I drove to the hospital. I was freaking out because you were a little over a month early."

**FLASHBACK**

Brooke winced as another contraction hit her, and she quickly walked over to the admitting station.

"Name please?" the nurse said calmly.

"Brooke Davis," she said quickly.

"Brooke?" she could hear a voice ask behind her.

Crap.

"Yeah?" she asked turning around to see Haley and Peyton staring back at her, "Hi.."

"What the hell!" Haley exclaimed as Peyton stood there shocked.

"Nice to see you guys to, but OWWW,"Brooke shouted in pain.

"Who's is it?" Haley asked, "Where have you been? Why are you her now? Wow, my head is spinning."

"California," was all Brooke could say before the nurse wheeled her away in a wheelchair to her room.

"It looks like you guys just saw a ghost," Lucas laughed as he walked down the hallway.

"It was worse than a ghost," Peyton said.

"What was it?" Lucas asked squinting.

"A pregnant Brooke," Haley said stunned.

"Are your hormones bugging you again Hales?" Lucas questioned.

"NO! Brooke was here, she was pregnant and in labor and they took her into a room and she was in California, and I seriously need to calm down," Haley spoke.

"Brooke's having a baby?" Lucas asked, "Who's the father?"

"Who knows," Peyton smirked.

"Excuse me, is one of you a Haley James Scott? Brooke Davis wants to see you." the nurse said in a bored tone.

"That's me," Haley said raising her hand.

"Room 167," the nurse replied.

"Haley, this hurts," Brooke whined as soon as Haley entered the room.

"I'm sure it does," Haley smiled, "I'll be going through it soon enough too."

"Yeah," Brooke smiled tiredly.

"Brooke, you went to California. Was this the reason?" Haley question.

Brooke nodded her head in return.

"Is the baby Lucas'?" Haley asked.

Brooke's silence, answered Haley's question.

"You have to tell him," Haley said softly.

"I know," Brooke replied," Can you?"

"What?" Haley asked.

"I can't look at him Tutor Girl, it hurts, I can't. I came here to see him but I am not ready. I am really not ready too," Brooke said, "And the baby is early and I just can't I can't do this. Please don't make me."

"I'm not going to make you do anything," Haley smiled, "But he really does have the right to know."

"Why are you all here?" Brooke said raising one of her eyebrows.

"Karen collapsed and they did a C-section, she had a baby girl," Haley smiled, "She's beautiful."

"Wow, that's great. It's so awful Keith isn't here," Brooke said sadly.

"It's not fun to grow up without a dad," Haley said looking at Brooke's big belly.

"Don't make me feel any worse," Brooke said quietly.

Two hours later, October entered the world at 5 pounds 3 ounces.

Haley squeezed Brooke's hand, "You did awesome."

"Why isn't she crying?" Brooke asked, "The book's said she'd cry!"

"I don't know," Haley said, suddenly worried as well.

"Code Blue," shouted one of the nurses into the hall.

"Code what? What's going on?" Brooke asked loudly.

"Your baby isn't breathing, we need to take her into another room to help her alright, don't worry," the nurse said quickly, as they wheeled the baby out of the room.

"Oh my god," Brooke said panicked, "Haley?"

"Yes," Haley whispered.

"Follow her please, I can't and someone needs to be with her," Brooke said.

"You sure you'll be okay here by yourself?" Haley asked softly.

"Yes, GO," Brooke said.

Haley moved out of the room, and followed the doctors down the hall, until they reached the room the were headed to. The doctors advised Haley to wait outside.

"Hales!" Lucas said coming down the hall, "What's wrong?"

"She's," Haley said tearing up, before she started to sob.

"Haley, what's going on, common I need to know," Lucas said scared.

"The baby won't breath, Brooke's baby won't breath," Haley said making herself calm down.

"Oh no," Lucas said quietly.

"It's your baby too Luke," Haley said tearing up again.

Haley watched as Lucas' face fell.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Then what happened?" October asked.

"Well, they got you to breath, and we left back for California. I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't do it. I thought I could but just seeing everyone there again made me realize I couldn't." Brooke spoke.

"Were your friends mad?" October asked.

"I haven't talked to them since, except for you aunt Haley. I've called her everyday on your birthday from a pay phone, just to tell her we were fine," Brooke said, "You are probably really pissed off at me right now huh?"

"Well, no, it's what you had to do, and I wouldn't want you to be here if you weren't ready to be, I just feel kinda bad for my dad. He had no clue and didn't even have a chance to be a part of my life. Not that he'd want to or anything." October said, "So, my new English teacher is my father?"

"How random is that?" Brooke laughed.


	2. Way too long

**Thanks for all the reviews! So far I haven't been writing my best, but I promise to start writing a lot better. Again thanks for all the great reviews. Oh, and if you have any ideas, or you spot things you do not like about my writing, let me know. **

Lucas shuffled into his mom's café and grabbed himself a cup of coffee.

"Hey Luke," Karen said, popping out from the back.

"Hey mom, how was your day?" Lucas asked.

"Fairly busy, I haven't had the chance to sit down in a while," Karen smiled, "How was your day, classes good?"

"Yeah, they were fine." Lucas smiled, then started to think to himself.

"Lucas.."Karen said looking at him.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"What's going on?" Karen said sitting down at a clean table.

"There's this new girl in my class, she's sixteen years old. H er name is October Davis," Lucas said, "I, you know what never mind I am most likely just being paranoid."

"Paranoid about what?" Karen asked.

"I've never told you this, because we were going through enough at the time. Dan was just put into jail, you were in the hospital in a coma and Lilly was just born." Lucas began.

"What happened Luke?" Karen said sternly.

"Brooke came to the hospital, and she was pregnant," Lucas said tears forming in his eyes, "She had a baby girl, Haley was with her, and Brooke told her it was my baby too. That's why she left, because it hurt to much to be around me. After the baby was born she wouldn't breath and the doctors wheeled her down the hall. I was told she didn't make it, and that Brooke left to be with her parents."

"Lucas...' Karen said her eyes full with tears, "Who told you the baby died?"

"Peyton," Lucas said, "But I think Brooke probably just didn't want me to be around."

"I saw Brooke today, she came in for coffee, she's here now, You should go find her," Karen said grabbing Luke's hand, "I wish you had told me sooner, even if the baby didn't make it, I'm still a grandma."

Outside, Lucas drove over to Nathan and Haley's house.

"Hey James, is your mom here?" Lucas asked.

"Yawp, MOM UNCLE LUKE'S HERE," James shouted before grabbing his sweatshirt and heading out the door.

"Hey Lucas, what's up?" Haley said as she ran down the stairs, four year old Isabella following closely behind.

"Brooke's back in town," Lucas said.

"I know," Haley replied.

"Did the baby really die?" Lucas asked.

"What are you talking about, I would've told you if your daughter had died Lucas, who told you that?"Haley questioned angrily.

"Peyton," Lucas mumbled.

"Oh," Haley said queitly.

"Hales, can you tell me anything about my daughter?" Lucas asked.

"Well she's 16 years old, but I guess you could figure that out. She had Brooke dark hair and her eyes, but acts like both of you combined, her name's October," Haley said.

"October Davis..." Lucas said out loud smiling.

"Actually she goes by October Scott," Haley smiled in return.

"Not today, she said October Davis, she's in my English class, I met her today," Lucas said, "Why didn't you let me know about her before."

"You never asked," Haley replied, "'Still, I know I should've said something, I just promised Brooke and I was stupid. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too, for not asking," Lucas smiled weakly.

"Hey mom," Lilly said smiling widely as she sat down beside Karen.

"What are you so happy about?" Karen asked.

"We finally found the final person for our routine today, her name is October. Her mom used to be a Ravens cheerleader, Brooke Davis. Didn't Luke date her? Anyways, she just came to school today, she seems really awesome though, Kinda shy," Lilly said quickly.

"Well that's exciting," Karen said, "How old is October?"

"Same age as me, even the same birthday, spooky huh?" Lilly said quickly.

"Very...spooky," Karen replied.

"Since she on the quad now, we tried to find her myspace, with success, just to see if we could find out a little more about her. And no we are not stalking her, we just need to know if she's right for the group. So far she seems like she will fit right in. All her page said though was that she and her mom used to live in California, her mom is a fashion designer, doesn't know her dad and her name is October Haley Karen." Lilly smiled.

"It actually sounds like you are stalking the poor girl," Karen laughed, "Well, I hope you guys get along well."

"OCTOBER," Brooke shouted upstairs, "Somebody is here to see you!"

"Coming," October shouted back.

Lilly stood in the doorway of October's new house, and smiled when October ran down the stairs.

"Hi, I was just wondering if you'd like to hang out for awhile?" Lilly asked hopefully.

"Um, yeah of course," October smiled, "Just let me grab my purse."

"Where to first?" Lilly asked October.

"I don't even know my way to school yet, you choose," October smiled shyly.

"Why don't we go to the river court for awhile, lots of cute guys there, and then to my house to watch a movie?" Lilly asked with enthusiasm.

"Sounds great!" October said.

After a few rounds of basketball were played between a bunch of Tree Hill's teens, the girls walked over to Lilly's house and noisily walked into the living room. They got along easily and couldn't stop giggling.

"But I want a JUICEBOX!!" Lilly shouted cracking up loudly.

"But PIE is yummier!" October shouted back.

"Hello," Karen said smiling, as she walked into the room. She caught herself gasping a little bit as she looked at October. She was obviously Brooke's child, but her now shy little smile completely screamed Lucas Scott.

"Mom, this is October," Lilly said, "October this is my mom Karen."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you," October said politely.

The room fell awkwardly silent and all three jumped when the front door knocked.

"Hey you guys home?" they could hear Lucas shout into the kitchen.

"Yeah, we're in the living room," Lilly shouted back.

"Hey Lilly , hey mom," Lucas said walking into the room before spotting October, "Oh, hello."

"Hi Mr. Scott," October said with a blank look on her face. Her dad was right there, right in front of her. Lilly was her aunt. Karen was her grandmother, "Nice to see you again."

"You too," Lucas said quietly, as a smile crept over his face, "It's been way to long."

"Luke, you just saw her at school, don't be a creep," Lilly said raising her eyebrows.

"Lilly.." Karen laughed.


	3. You lied

"What!" Lilly exclaimed.

Lucas and October looked at each other.

"EW, you guys didn't hook up together or something did you? Like one of those creepy stories in Oprah?" Lilly said loudly.

"What? No!" October said instantly.

Lucas cast another glance at October, who returned his gaze. They could tell from each others faces that they knew.

"What's going on?" Lilly asked impatiently.

"Lill, October is my...um," Lucas began.

"I'm his daughter," October spoke up.

"What! How is that possible? We would've known you! Where were you, what," Lilly said.

"My mom found out she was pregnant in senior year and moved to California," October began before filling Karen and Lilly both in on what had happened.

"Why didn't you go looking for her?" Lilly asked upset.

"I thought she was dead," Lucas mumbled.

"You thought I died?" October said.

"Yeah, Peyton told me you had, and I'm sorry. I still should have came looking for your mom, even if you hadn't made it." Lucas replied apologetically.

"I'm not mad, it's in the past, can we just focus on the future?" October said hopefully, "Will you give me a chance to be your actual kid."

"Of course I will, I want to spend as much time with you as possible, I want to get to know you and actually be in each other's lives," Lucas said, "But you have to be willing to let me be your father."

"I will," October smiled back.

"I'm your freaking auntie," Lilly said suddenly, "How can I help you hook up with guys from the team and be your auntie. This is beyond weird. Hi Ravens! Check out my niece!"

"Um, just for the record, please DON'T try to get my daughter 'hooking' up with the team," Lucas laughed.

"So, who's this Peyton everyone keeps talking about?" October said after giggling at Lilly's outburst.

"Peyton is my fiancé ," Lucas said, "Who I need to go talk to. So, well, goodnight everyone."

He stood up and walked to the door before pointing at October, "And I'll see you in class, maybe give you guys a pop quiz tomorrow. Haha this is going to be fun."

Lucas fumbled up the stairs to his bedroom, to find Peyton drawing on their bed.

"Where the hell were you? I was worried," Peyton said without looking up from her drawing.

"I had some marking to do, then I went over to my mom's café for a bit, then ran over to Haley's and then stopped in the see Lilly for a bit." Lucas said.

"Why?" Peyton asked, "We were supposed to watch a movie tonight, did you forget?"

"I completely forget, I am so sorry, things happened." Lucas said.

"You never seem to remember anything these days,' Peyton half heartedly laughed.

"I remember you telling me my daughter was dead," Lucas said looking at her in the eyes.

"What are you talking about," Peyton said standing up.

"My daughter, October, you told me she was dead," Lucas said his voice rising a little bit.

"Are you accusing me of lying?" Peyton asked in disbelief.

"Is she dead?" Lucas asked.

"We've gone over this before. She didn't breath Lucas, she's gone. Why are you having this sudden panic attack about her, and October? She has a name now?" Peyton asked.

"So, the doctor told you she was gone?" Lucas asked.

"Well, no, but.." Peyton started.

"She's not Peyton," Lucas yelled, "If she is dead then why is she sitting in the front row of my English class, why is she asking me who you are and why is she sitting over at my mom's house right now, giggling up a storm with Lilly?"

"She's here?" Peyton mumbled.

"You lied to me, and not once but for 16 years," Lucas growled, "Did someone tell you she died, or did you make it up so I would 'forget' about her?"

"I did what I thought was best," Peyton said.

"You lied, and now you can leave, and do not come back," Lucas shouted.

"How do you even know it's your kid?" Peyton yelled back.

"I just do, I can see it in her, she may look like Brooke, but there is me in there, you just know Peyton. Now, seriously, leave." Lucas said before walking out of the room and into the bathroom for a shower.


	4. You ruined everything

Brooke slowly walked to the front door after hearing a loud knock.

"What. The. Hell BROOKE!" Peyton shouted as soon as the door was open a sliver.

"What?" Brooke asked stepping outside.

"You're back, why?" Peyton snapped.

"My job, and my daughter deserves to know her family," Brooke replied.

"Why now?" Peyton screamed, "We were getting married, you once again RUINED everything!"

"Me ruin everything! Peyton you ruining everything for US!" Brooke screamed.

"Us?" Peyton yelled.

"October and I, if you hadn't kissed Lucas and been such a lying little tramp, her life along with mine would have been a little bit more normal," Brooke shouted, opening the door to go back inside.

Peyton grabbed the door before Brooke could close it.

"You had a lot of time to come back Brooke," Peyton said glaring.

and hav"I know I did, and I regret not coming, I was afraid," Brooke said her voice softening, "Now, please leave, October should be home soon."

"Oh, You don't want her to see how badly you've screwed up right? You just want everything to be picture perfect. You thought you'd come waltzing back in here with your little spoiled princess thinking that Lucas be right crawling back to you, didn't ya?" Peyton smirked.

Brooke felt a surge of anger rush through her and slammed the door in Peyton's face.

"Wow, you do look like Brooke," Peyton whispered as she walked down the driveway, running into October who was on her way home.

"Mom?" October called out, opening the front door. She casually walked through the house before entering the living room, "Mom are you okay?"

Brooke looked up at her daughter from the couch she was lying on, with her tear stained face.

"I'll be fine," Brooke whispered.

"Who was that in the driveway?" Ooctober questioned.

"Peyton," Brooke said simply.

"Oh," October replied, "Mom can we talk?"

"Yeah, of course," Brooke said sitting up."I'm so sorry for all of this, I should've beenthinking of you and not myself before."

"It's okay mom," October smiled weakly.

"No it not," Brooke smiled softly, "I know you put up the 'I'm alright' image, but it's okay to be angry. Let it out. Please be honest with me okay?"

"Okay," October said, taking in a deep breath, "I'm mad."

"That wasn't so hard to say was it," Brooke said sticking out her tongue.

October laughed, "No, but I just want everyone else to be happy. I want my dad to like me but at the same time I am pissed off for him not trying to find you. It's like he forgot about you or something. And I want you to be happy and I don't want to hurt anyone else, like Peyton. Lucas obviously cared about her, and from the looks of her face in the driveway, she isn't to happy."

"It's not your fault, it's mine, let me deal with it, but for now, do what makes you feel happy okay?" Brooke asked.

The next day at school, October sat by herself once again at a picnic table outside.

"Um, hello, could I sit here with you?" a short boy asked her.

"Yeah of course," October smiled, "I'm October"

"I'm Jacob McFadden," Jacob replying, smiling a huge goofy grin.

"What grade are you in?" Ooctober asked.

Jacob smile dropped from his face, "Grade 8, are you going to make me move now?"

"No, I was just curious," October smiled.

"What grade are you in?" Jacob asked.

"Ten, eleven and twelve," October smiled, "I'm ahead in a lot of courses."

"That's awesome, I'm hopeing to do that next year too," Jacob said shyly.

"Iit's a lot of fun, and makes you feel pretty smart," October giggles, "Iis it just me or is everyone very clicky around here?"

"Everyone is very clicky around here," Jacob said, "I'm an outsider, you may not want to be seen with me."

"Don't worry, I am a fellow outsider." October said before a few cheerleaders croweded around the table.

"Goodbye," Jacob said quickly, grabbing his books.

"Bye, talk to you later," October said.

"Okay, so like I know you are new and everything but if you want to stay a cheerleader, no talking to slimy grade 8's especially dead beats like him," a snotty blonde haired girl named Kenzie snapped.

"Oh," October said looking at the ground, "He seemed nice."

"So?" Kenzie sneered.

"I have to go bye," October said darting for the closest door.

She somehow ended up at room 245, English, her dad's classroom.

She contemplated wether or not to knock, and then on impulse rapped on the door loudly.

"Come in," she could hear Lucas call out.

"Um, hello, could I come in?" October asked popping her head in the door.

"Yeah of course, anytime," Lucas said, "So.."

"This is weird right?" Ooctober asked.

"What's weird," Lucas questioned.

"Suddenly knowing eachother, it's weird." October explained, "I guess I expected to be more bitter and angry towards you but I'm oddly not."

"Why aren't you?" Lucas curiously asked.

"You seem pretty great, and I didn't want to screw up the chance of actually getting to know you," October said quietly.

Hey, even if you had yelled and me and kicked me, called me fat and ugly, I'd still give you the chance, the chance will always be there no matter what okay?" Lucas stated.

"Okay," October smiled, "You seem pretty awesome."

"You aren't so bad yourself," Lucas smiled, "You did really well on your work yesterday, I'm guessing you like English."

"Yes, I like reading a lot too, kind of a nerd," October smiled, "But I'm a cheerleader to so it evens things out."

"You're a cheerleader?" Lucas asked.

"As of yesterday," October smiled.

"Hmm," Lucas said.

"I'm scared of that whole situation. Like today, just a few minutes ago I was talking to this little grade 8 guy named Jacob who was really nice and Kenzie from the squad flipped out on me," October said biting her lip.

"Jacob is my friend mouth's son, he is a nice kid, try not to worry about what the squad thinks and makes friends by yourself alright?" Lucas smiled.

"They are very intimidating though, but I should be going, sorry for bothering you," October said waving goodbye, "Oh and can you please tell Peyton I am sorry for causing any trouble between you two."

"Bye," Lucas whispered to himself.


	5. Count yourself in

"Mom?" October shouted, "Are you home?"

"In the kitchen," Brooke shouted back.

"Hey," October said, plunking herself down at the kitchen table.

"How was school?" Brooke asked, joining her.

"Alright, I talked to Lucas, oh and I think I may have met a friend, his name is Jacob, but this snag from the squad, Kenzie, said I couldn't be friend with him," October said quickly, "Lucas said Jacob is his friend Mouth's kid, do you know him?"

"Mouth McFadden?" Brooke asked, "'Mouth has a kid?"

"Yeah, he is in grade 8, he seems pretty shy, but I am too most of the time," October smiled.

"So you talked to Lucas huh? How did that go?" Brooke questioned.

"I didn't say too much, basically just told him about Kenzie, because I was kinda pissed off. I want to open up to him, but something keeps holding me back," October said.

"What's that something?" Brooke asked.

"I want him to know I am mad at him, really mad actually, but I don't know how. I'm not good at yelling at people, and I'm not good at hurting people's feelings," October said quietly, "But I want him to know."

"Just talk to him, tell him what you just told me," Brooke smiled, "You don't need to yell, just put it out there."

"I don't want to make him mad," October whispered.

"I know, that's who you are. You never want to hurt anyone's feeling, but you also let people walk all over you. Let your opinions come you and don't hold back," Brooke spoke, "And if Lucas gets mad, so be it. He will get over it and everything will be fine. But I don't want you hurting okay? So maybe you should talk to him, or something and let everything out. I know it's harder than it sounds, but it would be good for you."

"I'll try to talk to him, but I don't promise anything," October said.

"As long as you try," Brooke smiled, "So, do you want to go do something?"

"Like what?" October asked.

"We could go see my new store!" Brooke said excitedly.

"Wow, it's huge!" October exclaimed.

"Do you like it?" Brooke said, fixing a few shirts that were hanging on a rack.

"It's amazing mom, I'm really proud of you!" October said flipping through some dresses.

"Thanks," Brooke replied before suddenly shouting, "HALEY!"

"BROOKE!" Haley shouted in return, "How ARE you?"

"I'm doing awesome, I'm really happy to be back here in Tree Hill, how are you and who is this?" Brooke said excitedly.

"I'm great, and this is Isabella. She's four," Haley smiled.

"Wow, she's adorable! She looks just like...Deb oddly but with your hair," Brooke laughed.

"It's really great to see you!" Haley smiled, "So, what are you doing here?"

"Well, Ii just came here to show October my new store," Brooke smiled widely, "Do you like it?"

"This is your store? Seriously? It's amazing Brooke, that's great." Haley laughed, "So where's October?"

"Hi," October said walking over from the back of the store.

Haley stood there silent, "You're not a little baby anymore," she managed to whisper.

"Nope, and it's really to bad because she looked so much better when she was a baby," Brooke joked.

"Shut up mom," October said before smiling at Isabella, "Hello."

"Hi," Isabella said shyly.

"Do you guys want to go grab some dinner?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, that sounds great, we can catch up!" Brooke smiled, grabbing her bag.

"October, Boo!" Lilly said running into the store, "What's up?"

"Um, nothing, my mom just brought me here to see her new store," October smiled.

"Where is it?" Lilly asked.

"Um, here," October said.

"W ow, sweet, do you want to go look around with me?" Lilly asked.

"Go ahead," Brooke, who was listening in, said.

"I come with the big girls mommy?" Isabella asked eagerly.

"If they says it's alright Bella girl," Haley replied.

Isabella flashed an adorable smiled at Lilly and October who agreed to watch Isabella while Brooke and Haley spent some time together.

"Do you want to go to the toy store?" October asked Isabella, who nodded excitedly.

"Good idea, that's where all they awesome kids hang out," Lilly said to Isabella.

"Well I am awesome, so we better get over there right now," Isabella said seriously.

October and Lilly laughed.

"Hey there's Kenzie," Lilly said pointing at a random store.

"Oh, cool," October said, wanting to avoid her.

"Here's the plan, I dart ahead, and Isabella start whining alright? October you carry her down the hall, act like your trying to calm Isabella down and we can avoid her although okay?" Lilly said, going into stealth mode.

"You don't like Kenzie?" October said, as Isabella started to act up, like Lilly had told her too.

"She's like something sticky that won't blow off," Lilly said in a dead serious voice, "Okay, action GO!"

Lilly dashed down the hall, squeezing past people and narrowly missed a rack full of t-shirts as she sprinted out of sight.

"Bella, start to act really bratty okay?" October smiled.

"Mkay! NO I WANNA GO HOMEEEEE," Isabella shrieked.

"Okay, okay honey it's alright," October said.

"NO IT'S NOT!" Isabella yelled.

"You're doing awesome," October whispered, as she picked up Bella and whisked past Kenzie who was about to open her mouth.

"Mah plan worked, mwa hahaha," Lilly laughed as October and Isabella joined her at the toy store's entrance.

"It did," October laughed.

"I can't believe how grown up she is," Haley said for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"She's the same age as James, what did you expect?" Brooke laughed.

"I didn't expect her to be so tall, and Brooke-like though, the last time I saw her she was a teeny little 5 pound crying thing!" Haley exclaimed.

"True," Brooke laughed, "That seems like so long ago, but when you think about it seems like just yesterday."

"I know what you mean. James has his learners license, is playing for the Raven's and is already thinking about college. I want him to stay little forever," Haley whined.

"I know what you mean," Brooke said, "When I think about what I was doing at that age, I really wish she was still 3 years old and I knew what she was doing every second of every day."

"It was a lot easier back then," Haley laughed, "So, who do you think she is most like. You or Luke? James is completely Nathan all over again, and Isabella is just very much her own person."

"I see myself in the way she looks, but she's a Lucas. Sometimes it's hard to watch her because she reminds me so much of him," Brooke smiled sadly.

"You still love him don't you?" Haley asked.

"I don't think I'll ever stop," Brooke replied.


	6. There's a class for this

**First of all thank-you for all of the great reviews. I appreciate them all. I'd like to quickly thank my best friend Lindsay for helping me write out this chapter, and for acting as my Lilly so I could think of dialogue. Love you and thank-you Linds**!

"How much do you wish you had a pink convertible when you were little?" October cracked up as she sat crammed into the drivers seat.

"It would have been like heaven for me!" Lilly laughed

"I got a jeep!" Isabella said loudly, "With a radio."

"I had a wagon," October laughed.

"I had one of those red and yellow plastic car things" Lilly said jealously. "It was Lucas's. Mom found it in storage somewhere"

"I bet the back seat in that thing was pretty small, must've been hard to deal with" October laughed.

"My jeep has two seats in the back!" Isabella smiled, not understanding what October was talking about.

"Just enough room for some of your dolls!" Lilly said trying to be enthusiastic, glaring at October for her comment before giggling

"I just drive my friends around, I tried the doll thing once, I ended up running over that flimsy thing and it really ticked me off," Isabella spat.

"Oh no!" Lilly laughed

"Must've been horribly traumatic," October sighed, "Like my butt getting stuck, help me Lilly, this hurts now."

"Not your dream car" Lilly asked as she pulled October out of the pink convertible.

"Not so much," October said rubbing her butt.

"Yeah. The pink doesn't suit you" Lilly said

"Hey, I like pink, but I'd rather have it in black," October laughed, "Then Isabella and I could race."

"Hah, let's take a moment to picture that secnario," Lilly laughed.

"It'd be pretty awesome, I'd have my sunglasses on, just ripping down the pavement at the park," October sighed.

"Some rockin song blastin" Lilly said staring off into space

"Heck yes," October laughed, "ARE YOU READY FOR THIS?"

"You're strange," Isabella giggled.

"So, how are you liking Tree Hill so far?" Lilly asked.

"I don't know," October replied.

"Enough drama for you?" Lilly asked

"Yeah, definately," October smiled, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Go ahead." Lilly said curiously.

"What would you do in my situation? I mean, I know I should be freaking out right now but I don't know how to handle all of this. If you suddenly met you dad that you haven't known at all for your whole life, how would you act?" October asked.

"Well. I never even knew my dad," Lilly said sadly "Lucas' dad murdered him before I was born. Our family is screwed up."

"Oh. I'm sorry" October said apologetically, slightly afraid of the murder revelation. Her grandfather was a murderer .

"In your situation, I really don't know what I would do." Lilly said "I know I would have mixed feels about it. I guess just talk to him about it. Just open up about my feelings on the whole situation."

"You sound like my mother," October sighed, "But..what do I say? Hi dad, why didn't you try to ever talk to me, you knew I happened, oh right your fiancé told you I was dead. Hmm, right, well why didn't you try to find my mom. Did you not care at all? I can't say that to him."

"What about writing him a letter?" Lilly suggested.

"Hmm, we do have to write an essay for English class on something that means something to us," October contemplated.

"That's the perfect opportunity" Lilly said.

"So, I think we are done checking out the cars, where too now Isabella?" October asked changing the subject.

"He's a good guy October, he screwed up big time by not trying to find your mom, but he is a good guy," Lilly said softly.

October nodded slowly in return before, turning around and following Isabella outside the toy store.

"Formal is coming up, do you have a dress?" Lilly asked.

October's face fell, "I don't even have a dreh. I didn't know there even was a formal!"

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

A few hours later, October sat alone in her room, pushing everything off her crowded desk. She had begun unpacking and there was random items everywhere. She grabbed her binder and flipping to the first blank sheet of paper.

Something that means something to me

By October Scott

If I were to write about everything that meant something to me, you'd be reading a novel full of dull and endless drabbles of all the places I have traveled to, the random people I have met over the sixteen years of my existence and my favorite teddy bear. It's hard to depict one single thing in my life that truly means a lot to who I am. The thing that stands out the most is having the chance to have a real relationship with my father.

A lot sixteen year-old girls think of their fathers as ATM machines, a ride to the school dance and some think of their fathers as their hero, someone to look up to, and someone to rely on. I've never been able to experience any of these options. Until recently, I hadn't even known what my own father's name was. Then I moved far from home, to a town call Tree Hill, and suddenly I was hearing stories of how my mom left town when she found out she was pregnant with me, to stories from people gossiping around me that my dad had cheated on my mom in highschool with her best friend to accusations that I was a bastard just like him.

I don't know what hurts more. That my supposingly "good guy" father never tried to get to know me or that now he has the chance, I've had to make all of the leaps in order to speak with him. On some levels I want him to call me and just ask to hang out, to show he actually cares, but then I think back to how many years my mom spent away from him. I have to wonder why she left in the first place. Maybe he isn't such a good guy after all, and I should continue on without him like I have so far.

I usually am unable to share my feeling to those around me, I have some weird disease where I find it impossible to hurt another's feelings. I've kept all these thoughts and emotions so myself. They've always been there, but I haven't let anyone know about them.

I don't want to be this person anymore. I don't want to be gossiped about, I don't want to be a repeat of my father who's apparently a very unwanted child himself, I don't want to be the girl without a dad. I've spent too many god damned years being that person, and all I want now is the truth. I haven't asked for much, and I think I deserve it. All I am hoping for is that he can step up, and help me move on, otherwise I don't see the point on wasting my time hoping for something better.

"This is stupid," October said outloud.


	7. Save me from this darkness

October didn't know whether or not she should actually hand in the essay or write a whole new ones describing how much she loves to dance.

"Hey what are you doing?" Brooke asked October, who had now relocated herself to the kitchen table.

"Trying to decide if my English essay is good or not," October sighed.

"Let me see," Brooke said picking it up.

"No! Mom please don't look at it," October said grabbing the paper back.

"Why not? I always read your work," Brooke replied.

"It's not..finished," October said cramming the paper into her backpack, before heading back upstairs.

The next day, October woke up and she was laying on the floor of her new room.

"Crap!" she shouted, she had to hand in her English essay that morning and she fell asleep before she could write a new one.

"October, you almost ready?" Brooke yelled up the stairs.

"Yeah.." October yelled, pulling on a new pair of jeans and a plain black t-shirt, whipping her hair into a ponytail.

"Common let's go," Brooke yelled.

"I need shoes, where are they?" October yelled frantically.

"Here, wear a pair of mine, common October," Brooke said, getting slightly annoyed.

"Heels mom?" questioned October as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Bare feet?" Brooke replied.

"Fine," October said, cramming her feet into the shoes and wobbled over to the doors.

"Honey that shirt's dirty, and it's mine," Brooke giggled, "Did you wake up late or something?"

"Yes, I just woke up when you yelled at me, let me change my shirt I'll be quick," October said turning around to head back upstairs.

"Here, wear a tank top," Brooke said throwing a flowing purple tank top that she had designed herself at October's head, "It'll look good on you."

Brooke then yanked October hair out of her ponytail, she never wore her hair down, ever. Brooke couldn't see why. October had Brooke's dark hair, and long gorgeous waves, but she always hid it at the top of her head.

"There, you look amazing," Brooke smiled.

"I feel like a clone of you," October said looking at herself.

"Bad thing?" Brooke questioned.

"No, you always look great, thanks mom," October smiled.

Brooke wondered where all of her insecurity came from. She remembered herself being completely okay with herself, wearing what she wanted to wear, and looking awesome. October seemed to try and disappear in the background, when she could clearly stand out in any crowd, no matter what she wore.

Both sat quietly in the car as they winded around the roads of Tree Hill.

"Can I put the radio on mom?" October asked.

Brooke smiled, "Of course."

October had definately inherited Lucas' love of music.

October changed the radio to a random station and began singing along to the Placebo song that poured from the radio.

**You don't want to hurt me,  
But see how deep the bullet lies.  
Unaware I'm tearing you asunder.  
Ooh, there is thunder in our hearts. **

Brooke slowly pulled into a parking space, letting October out, before driving away down the street. She listened to the words of the song, before tears welled in her eyes.

**Is there so much hate for the ones we love?  
Tell me, we both matter, don't we?  
You, it's you and me.  
It's you and me won't be unhappy. **

October quickly made her way to the library where she slammed down her book and quickly opened her binder. She grabbed her rough copy of her essay and quickly began making a good copy. She felt a little more confident about handing it in now, and wanted to really let things flow.

That Lucas sat in his small kitchen marking the essay that were handed in that morning. He reached for the radio, bored with the silence, after marking about 6 essays that were fairly dull.  
He smiled once he reached October's Essay.

_Something that means something to me_

_By October Scott_

"She does go by Scott," Lucas smiled, looking at her name.

_If I were to write about everything that meant something to me, you'd be reading a novel full of dull and endless drabbles of all the places I have traveled to, the random people I have met over the sixteen years of my existence and my favorite teddy bear. It's hard to depict one single thing in my life that truly means a lot to who I am. The thing that stands out the most is having the chance to have a real relationship with my father._

Lucas took a deep breath before continuing on. He had somewhat expected her to write about something silly like basketball or shopping like the rest of the kids in the class had.

_A lot sixteen year-old girls think of their fathers as ATM machines, a ride to the school dance and some think of their fathers as their hero, someone to look up to, and someone to rely on. I've never been able to experience any of these options. Until recently, I hadn't even known what my own father's name was. Then I moved far from home, to a town call Tree Hill, and suddenly I was hearing stories of how my mom left town when she found out she was pregnant with me, to stories from people gossiping around me that my dad had cheated on my mom in highschool with her best friend to accusations that I was a bastard just like him._

Lucas frowned. Were people really saying things like that. He shook his head before continuing on.

_I don't know what hurts more. That my supposingly "good guy" father never tried to get to know me or that now he has the chance, I''ve had to make all of the leaps in order to speak with him. On some levels I want him to call me and just ask to hang out, to show he actually cares, but then I think back to how many years my mom spent away from him. I have to wonder why she left in the first place. Maybe he isn't such a good guy after all, and I should continue on without him like I have so far._

Lucas actually felt his heart crumble a little bit.

_I usually am unable to share my feeling to those around me, I have some weird disease where I find it impossible to hurt another's feelings. I've kept all these thoughts and emotions so myself. They've always been there, but I haven't let anyone know about them._

Lucas tried to smile, as he thought of how he had often felt that way in the past.

He heard a knock at the door and quickly got up to answer it.

"Lucas.." Peyton started as soon as the door opened.

"What?" Lucas asked looking Peyton in the eyes.

"I'm so sorry," Peyton said, making her eyes fill with tears. Lucas frowned.

"I shouldn't be the one you are apologizing to," Lucas said looking away from her, "Come in, read October's Essay, you are pretty much the reason for all of this happening. If you had never lied to me, then I would've done everything I could to find them!"

"Did you ever think that maybe I just was afraid you'd leave me?" Peyton said choking up.

"So, you being afraid of me leaving you to visit my daughter every once in a while, equals to it being okay that you told me my daughter was dead Peyton?" Lucas asked, "Do you know the hell I've gone through every day since the moment you told me that?"

"No, you seemed fine," Peyton mumbled.

"Listen to this," Lucas said grabbing October's paper.

"I don't want to be this person anymore. I don't want to be gossiped about, I don't want to be a repeat of my father who's apparently a very unwanted child himself, I don't want to be the girl without a dad." Lucas said out loud," You made her that person Peyton. I know I'm to blame too, but Peyton did you never even once think about her?"

"No," Peyton admitted.

"Then I don't want to think about you ever again, go," Lucas said before closing the door. Why did everything have to be so hard? Why couldn't the people you love be honest and why couldn't you trust anyone in this messed up town.

Lucas sat down to finish the paper.

_I've spent too many god damned years being that person, and all I want now is the truth. I haven't asked for much, and I think I deserve it. All I am hoping for is that he can step up, and help me move on, otherwise I don''t see the point on wasting my time hoping for something better._

_This morning on my way to school, my mother and I sat in silence, and I asked to turn on the radio. I love playing the Radio game, where you ask a question, flip on a song, and that's your answer. I stupidly asked the radio about how I should handle the daddy problems I've been facing. Placebo's strange but captivating music filled the air as the lead singer sang, " Do you want to feel how it feels? Do you want to know that it doesn't hurt me? "_

_That's how I really feel. I don't think he understands how badly I am hurt. I believe he wants to think I am not hurt by all of this but the truth is, I am._

"You don't want to hurt me,  
But see how deep the bullet lies.  
Unaware I'm tearing you asunder.  
Ooh, there is thunder in our hearts.  
Is there so much hate for the ones we love?  
Tell me, we both matter, don't we?  
You, it's you and me.  
It's you and me won't be unhappy. "

_This song just fits for some reason. It may not make sense to others, but hearing just made me really think about everything, and realize that I haven't done anything wrong. I shouldn't be the one who's such a mess right now. I have the right to be angry, and I am going to angry.  
_

Lucas, after sitting outside on his steps for about two hours, thinking about how badly everything was messed up. He was thinking about October's essay, 'How do I even mark that?" he asked himself.

_I have to wonder why she left in the first place._

Lucas couldn't get that one simple sentence out of his head.

Why had Brooke left in the first place? Why had she left after October was born?

He began walking down the street, before deciding he needed to talk to Brooke.

He called Lilly to get the address, and slowly made his way towards Brooke's house.

"Hi," Lucas said looking at the ground when Brooke opened the door, after he had knocked.

"Oh, um hello," Brooke said awkwardly.

"Could, or would you, um, will you go for a walk with me?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, uh, sure," Brooke replied, "Just let me grab my coat. OCTOBER, I'LL BE HOME SOON."

When she didn't get an answer she sighed, and walked out onto the front porch.

"Let's go," she said forcing herself to smile.


	8. Each touch belongs to each new sound

"So, how's life?" Brooke asked, not having a clue of what to say.

"Not so great right now," Lucas replied, "I fought with Peyton today, we're over."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Brooke smiled sympathetically.

"I had to, I can't trust her anymore," Lucas replied.

"What did she do?" Brooke asked quietly_, Did Jake come back? _She wondered to herself.

"She's the reason I never came looking for you or October," Lucas replied.

"And, why was that?" Brooke asked.

"She told me October was dead, I believed her, and I was hurt so much. Even though I had just found out about October that day, and had never seen her, my world came crashing down," Lucas replied, "Peyton lied to me for sixteen years, and I can't forgive her for that."

"Wait, you knew about October?" Brooke asked, suddenly realized that Lucas had known about their daughter for a long time now.

"Yeah, didn't you know that?" Lucas asked.

"No," Brooke whispered, "I told Haley not to tell you or anyone else. I don't believe this, you knew all along? Why didn't you call?"

"Because I thought she was gone," Lucas said.

"Even so, why didn't you try and call?" Brooke asked, a little bit hurt, "I know I was the one who left and you should be yelling yur guts out at me right now, but even if October had died that day, did you really not care about me that much, to not even call to ask me if I was okay?"

"Brooke, I'm sorry, I was stupid, and I still am," Lucas replied, "I was just so hurt that you didn't tell me you were having our child, and I was bitter about it, so I didn't care if you were hurt or not."

Brooke nodded sadly in return, "I'm sorry Lucas."

"Why did you leave Brooke?" Lucas asked, "Both times."

"You want to know why I left? Because, while I was growing up, I had a father who was an asshole. He cheated on my mom all the time, and I knew they hated each other. They'd never admit it, but you could see it in everything they did around each other. When I first found out I was pregnant, I panicked. I remember walking to the river court, going to look for you. We had just broken up, and you had said all these things about how you loved me and stuff, so I thought maybe, even though I had made you so angry by breaking up with you, you'd forgive and we could try to work things out," Brooke said pausing for a breath, "I got to the river court and there you were with Peyton, kissing and holding hands. You had told me just days before that Peyton meant nothing to you in that way, and there you were already replacing me. It hurt like hell Lucas, so I turned around and walked away. I walked home and packed some of my things and left. I was to hurt to care about what I was doing. Then I decided to stay in California, because every time I bought the 15 plane tickets back to Tree Hill over the months, I pictured you two together and threw it out. By the time I was 7 and a half months pregnant, I started to feel really guilty for what I was doing, not only to the baby but to you, so I drove all the way back here. I went into labor early and had October that day, and when the nurses brought here in too see me, I starting sobbing because I knew I couldn't face you alone. But when she started crying a few minutes later and looked up at me with her big brown eyes, I knew I had to, for her. I started to walk down the hall, because I was trying to find you and I turned a corner and saw you there again with Peyton. Ii listened to what you two were saying and Peyton asked you if you wanted to go see me and you told her that you'd rather just leave and not deal with it right then."

"Brooke," Lucas said quietly.

"It was like a huge kick in the face Lucas, and it hurt really bad, so I left the next day," Brooke said putting her hands in her pockets.

"I don't know what to say," Lucas replied, "But I am so sorry."

"Just, don't say anything okay," Brooke replied, "I'd better get back home.

Lucas watched as Brooke slowly turned away and began heading back towards home. He searched for something to say, but his mouth open wide, no sound would come out.

Lucas' walked silently back home, as a song that he used to listen to back before he had ever known about October played through the earphones from his IPOD.

**Please don't let this turn into something it's not**

**I can only give you everything I've got**

_I would really give anything, to make this better_.

**  
I can't be as sorry as you think I should  
But I still love you more than anyone else could**

Lucas slowly began to pick up his pace as the words of the song flowed through his head.

**  
All that I keep thinking throughout this whole flight  
Is it could take my whole damn life to make this right  
This splintered mast I'm holding on won't save me long  
Because I know fine well that what I did was wrong**

Lucas felt himself get a burst of energy, he began running as fast as his legs could carry him. He wanted so badly to turn the song off, but he, for some reason, felt he had to listen to it. It felt like punishment, as if Snow Patrol had been specifically been thinking of him when they wrote the

song.  
**  
The last girl and the last reason to make this last for as long as I could  
First kiss and the first time that I felt connected to anything  
The weight of water, the way you told me to look past everything I had ever learned  
The final word in the final sentence you ever uttered to me was love**

Why the hell had he kissed Peyton? He was now seeing her true colors. He felt himself getting angrier by the second. The last time he remembered talking to Brooke before she left, it was when she had broken up with him. He knew she had still loved him. _God I was an idiot_, he thought to himself.

**We have got through so much worse than this before  
What's so different this time that you can't ignore  
You say it is much more than just my last mistake  
And we should spend some time apart for both our sakes**

They had gone through so much worse before, they would get through this right? This is worse though isn't it? _I am just like my father_, Lucas thought before collapsing down on the grass in the park he had ended up in. He had, not only once, but twice, hurt the girl he really loved. All he had given her was heartaches and problems. And a daughter that she's had to raise all by herself. _I am such a fricken idiot_, Lucas sighed.

"Good morning class," he said the next day.

"Morning," a few random kids replied lazily.

"Okay, so all of your essay were really great and I was really impressed by a select few. All of you have improved a lot since the being of the year," Lucas smiled, "Now, for today's project, I'm going to ask each of you to choose your theme song."

"Like a t.v. show theme song?" Kenzie asked raising her hand, "I don't have a t.v. show...yet."

"No, a theme song to your life." Lucas smiled, wanting to laugh at Kenzie, "It can be your favorite song at the moment, or a song that you've always listened to growing up, or a song that shows who you are."

"How long does it have to be?" James asked, looking bored.

"The song can be any length, but I want you to write at least one paragraph about why you chose it, or how it relates to you," Lucas explained.

Okay I have to leave it at that for now, because I need to eat something before I go to work. I will try and update tomorrow, because I have a friend spending the night tonight and tomorrow I have to go help at my school's prom. Hopefully I'll have time to write the next chapter tomorrow, but I can't promise anything. It's going to be a crazy day, and I may not be able to write until Sunday because grad is on Saturday and so is the big after grad party. Thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming and I am really hoping to be able to update tomorrow. 


	9. Your own disaster

"The paragraph is due by the end of class," Lucas continued, "And talk around the class so you don't all choose the same song."

The classroom all stood up and began to move around. Lucas noticed that October sat still in her chair, as all of her classmates walked around her. A few girls giggled and pointed to October then looked at Lucas and burst into laughter. Lucas watched as October rolled her eyes.

"Hey," Lilly said sitting down beside her.

"I didn't even know you were in this class," October smiled.

"Yeah, I didn't exactly come yesterday," Lilly laughed.

"And why not?" October asked, pretending to be angry.

"I had a dentist appointment," Lilly laughed, "Mr. Scott, otherwise known as my brother knew about it."

"Okay," October laughed.

"Check it out, no cavities," Lilly said opening her mouth wide.

"Impressive," October said raising her eyebrows.

"Hey, Lilly," James said sliding into the seat next to her, "What song are you using."

"Go home James," Lilly said, "I don't know yet. Why what song are you using?"

"Sexy back!" James exclaimed, "But does it fit?"

"Dude, I'm basically your auntie too, don't ask me those things," Lilly laughed.

"What about you new girl, am I bringing sexy back?" James asked.

"Hey, no- no-no she's your cousin man," Lilly said, flicking James.

"You're the October everyone's been talking about?" James said looking her up and down, "Kinda sucks you're my cousin, you're hot."

"Seriously James," Lilly spat, "That's just wrong, go away, just go away, now."

"Sexy back?" October asked, bursting into laughter.

"Yeah, he's kind of a jackass until you get to know him," Lilly smiled.

"So, what song are you using, thought of one yet?" October asked.

"Yeah, it's a song my mom used to sing to me," Lilly sighed.

"What's it called?" October asked.

"It's called I hope you dance. What song are you going to use?" Lilly asked.

"Dare you to move by Switch foot," October replied.

"Hiya!" Kenzie said standing in front of Lilly.

"Hello," Lilly replied, "What song are you using?"

Kenzie smiled wide, "Fergalicious But I ain't promiscuous And if you were suspicious all that shit is fictitious I blow kisses That puts them boys on rock rock And they be lining down the block just to watch what I got."

"So, you are basically saying that you're life's theme song, is that you are a tease, correct?" October said.

"Whatever," Kenzie said snottily before walking away.

"Oh, she is going to slap you at practice today now," Lilly said, trying to hold in her laughter.

The girls then began to write their paragraphs, now that there was only 30 minutes of class left.

**My theme song- Lilly Scott**

_I hope you never lose your sense of wonder  
You get your fill to eat   
But always keep that hunger  
May you never take one single breath for granted  
God forbid love ever leave you empty handed  
I hope you still feel small  
When you stand by the ocean  
Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens  
Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance  
Never settle for the path of least resistance  
Living might mean taking chances  
But they're worth taking  
Lovin' might be a mistake  
But it's worth making  
Don't let some hell bent heart  
Leave you bitter  
When you come close to selling out  
Reconsider  
Give the heavens above  
More than just a passing glance _

I live every single day for my father. Do I really need to say more Luke?

**M y theme song- By October Haley Karen Scott**

(I took some parts of the song out, left what applies to me)

_Everybody's watching you now.  
Everybody waits for you now.  
What happens next, what happens next  
Welcome to the fall out  
Welcome to resistance  
The tension is here, the tension is here  
Between who you are, and who you could be  
Between how it is, and how it should be.   
Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell  
_

This song has been apart of my life for a few years now. The first time I heard this song was when my best friend Gwyn and I were listening to music in the car, and we both fell in love with it. We had been friends since we were three years old and had gone through everything together. First day of kindergarten, ballet classes, first day of middle school, first day of highschool, first boyfriends, first breakups. Then at the end of grade eight she left. Her parents decided to move to a town 9 hours away, and I have only seen her three time since. We had a big falling out and didn't speak for almost 5 months. It was one of the hardest things I've ever done in my life. I finally was sick of our hostility and decided to call her, and we cried on the phone for over an hour, making my mom as mad as hell when she got the phone bill. Then, now nearing the end of grade 10, I'm even farther away from her then I can really stand. I finally spoke to her on MSN last night, after not talking to her for a few weeks, because of packing and all that fun stuff. I've been so confused lately, but she set me straight like she always has. All she typed to me was, I dare you to move, followed by a little music note, and I knew everything would be fine. We've gone through worse together, from her going through anorexia, to me finding out I have a heart condition, to our other best friend dying in a car accident. She helped me realize that what I'm going through right now, isn't so bad, and life will go on. It always has.


	10. Be careful kid

Lucas had already spent an hour and a half reading his classes theme song, laughing at the random ones and smiling at the ones people actually put effort into. He cracked up at James' paragraph about how he really was bringing sexy back, and proud of his sister for writing the plain truth, and not going into unneeded detail. He read October's paragraph last and thought it was fairly well-written. He filled in all of the marks in his file for report cards, and then something in October paragraph suddenly clicked in his head.

"**We've gone through worse together, from her going through anorexia, to me finding out I have a heart condition, to our other best friend dying in a car accident."**

October had a heart condition, was it HCM?

Lucas felt himself begin to panic. He had never thought about the possibility of passing the disease down to her. He then didn't quite feel like laying around for the rest of the night, so he drove back to the school, to grab some more work to mark. As he pulled into the parking lot, he could see all of the cheerleaders practicing by the picnic tables.

_If October has HCM, why is she being a cheerleader?_

He decided to watch for a second. He noticed October couldn't really keep up with the other girls, and he suddenly remembered how he had never been able to keep up with the rest of the Ravens.

"October!" he yelled, as he walked along the sidewalk.

"Yeah?" she called back.

"Come here," he shouted back.

She hesitated for a second before walking over to join him.

"In your paragraph, you said you had a heart condition, what's it called?" Lucas asked.

"HCM," she replied, "I shouldn't have said anything about it, that was stupid of me."

"No, it wasn't stupid," Lucas replied, "Is that why you're having trouble?"

"On the squad? Yeah, the medication slows you down, it sucks," October pouted.

"Yeah, I know it does," Lucas replied.

"So, I got it from you?" October asked, "My mom hasn't ever really talked about it to me."

"Yeah, I found out when I was in highschool, I got it from my dad," Lucas said.

"How did you deal with it?" October asked, "I hate being slowed down, I love dancing, and I used to be on the soccer team at my old school, I played forward, I love running, I like basketball, and I'm not bad at it, cheerleading is fun, but since I found out about my HCM I can't really do any of that."

"I honestly don't know how to deal with, but I know how not to. Keep taking your medication, I made the mistake of not taking it for awhile, and I could've ended up hurting a lot of people if I had died," Lucas replied.

"Yeah, but if I keep taking my medication, can I be a cheerleader still? Or will I die?" October asked, "Cause' I don't really want to do that yet."

"There's always the possibility, but just be careful okay? No Pyramids or anything," Lucas laughed, "Go have fun, bye."

"What was that all about?" Lilly asked once October had joined them again.

"He just wanted to know if school was going alright," October lied.

"Okay," Lilly said, "I think we are pretty much done here, do you want to hang out or something? Or do you actually have plans on this awesome Friday night?"

"I have nothing," October smiled, "What do you want to do?"

"Wanna camp out in my backyard?" Lilly asked excitedly.

"Yeah, sure," October replied.

"We just have to stop at the grocery store to grab some food first," Lilly said grabbing her things.

Half an hour later, the two girls dropped their shopping bags on the back porch of Lilly's house, as Karen came outside.

"What did you two buy for your big camp out?" Karen asked.

"Well, we got grapes, and salt n' vinegar pringles. Chocolate, gummy candies, coca cola, 10 apple juice boxes, two bags of m and m's and lifesavers." Lilly laughed, "And..."

"A pie!" October exclaimed whipping it out.

"If you two barf in my backyard, you're cleaning it up," Karen laughed shaking her head.

October and Lilly began setting up the tent, laughing at every little thing each other did. Karen couldn't help but stand there for a minute, wanting the moment to last forever. Lilly had always been bubbly and outgoing, but she had never seemed truly happy until now. October brought something out in her that Karen had never seen before. Sure, Karen had always noticed that Lilly's had the same glittering eyes as Keith, but never had she once noticed until that very moment, that Lilly had Keith's laugh. Definately not as masculine but still, his laugh. Karen laughed as Lucas came onto the porch, his eyes widening at all the food.

"They're camping out," Karen said to Lucas.

The tent was then standing up and October ran inside. As Lilly let go of the string she was holding to join her, the whole tent collapsed, causing October to scream then burst into laughter.

"Helllp me," she cried.

"God they are goofs," Karen cracked up, as Lilly helped October out.

"Uh, yeah," Lucas replied, as Lilly randomly did a cartwheel.

"I'll be right back, I'll go get some music," Lilly said excitedly.

"Hello," October said walking over to the porch, grabbing a juice box, "Thanks for letting me stay the night."

"No problem," Karen said, "You two are fairly amusing together."

"I'm a freak, I know," October laughed, as her cell phone began to ring, "Hello?...What? No way!.. Congratulations, I'm so happy for you guys..Yeah I wish I could be there too..Of course, talk to you later."

"Who was that?" Karen asked.

"My friend Olivia, we were on the same soccer team last year, and we're both the forward players, and she was mad when I didn't play this year but our team won championships for the 3rd year in the row now anyways!" October said excitedly.

"Why didn't you play this year?" Karen asked curiously.

"Practices, were the same day as dance practices," October said quickly, not wanting to tell Karen about her HCM, "But the two years before I played, we won championships together, and our coach even put us two eighth graders in forward position over the grade 12's. We were a good team."

"Well that's awesome," Karen replied,"So, you're also a dancer?"

"Yeah, since I've been three years old I've taken dance classes, I love it," October replied, "I don't have much in common with my mom, but I got my dance skills from her."

"Yeah, you definitely didn't get your booty shaking skills from Lucas," Lilly said coming back outside.

"Hey, I am a good dancer," Lucas replied.

"Ah, yes your signature bobbing up and down move will completely win in a dance off Luke," Lilly laughed, "I've only taken ballet classes."

"I tink I've taken almost everything," October replied.

"Can you dance gangster?" Lilly asked.

"You mean hip hop?" October asked, "Yes, I can."

"Prove it," Lilly replied.

"Fine, but you have to a) put music on and b) dance with me," October laughed.

"Okay," Lilly said.

Karen began laughing as both girl began acting stupidly, doing the chicken dance, macarena and other random dances.

"Okay, now seriously show me your moves," Lilly shouted.

"Have you ever seen 5 feet, these group of girls, they have a video on youtube, my class learned the routine," October shouted back.

"Seriously, you can do that whole dance, your pro man," Lilly replied, "But I'm going to need you to prove it."

"I don't feel like dancing in front of my grandma and father Lilly, it's awkward, I don't even let my mom come to my recitals," October laughed.

"We will go inside," Karen said standing up, Lucas following her.

"Wahoo!" Lilly yelled, as October starting doing the dance.

Karen and Lucas' cracked up as they started watching from the window in the living room.

"She sure can move," Karen laughed, as Lucas watched October carefully.

_Be careful kid.._


	11. Blurry

**Okay, I finally wrote, it seems like along time since I had. I had to re-read the story. Hah, might be from the weekend I've had. Prom was awesome, amazing, great, I can't stop talking about it. After grad party was even better. Never drank so much in my life. This chapter, along with the next one or two chapters, will be based on the after grad party. October, who is already based on me, is written exactly as me at the party. (Except I didn't have to be introduced the everyone) Lilly is written as my best friend. Anyways..here goes...**

It was pitch black outside, the backyard was silent. Karen walked into her room, before covering herself with her duvet. It was then 10:00 and the girls were laying on their sleeping bags chatting up a storm.

"Okay, game plan," Lilly said sitting up quickly after Karen's light switched off, "Lisa is holding a big party at her house, we can run from here, you in?"

"I guess, um, I haven't really been to a lot of parties, only two, you won't ditch me will you?" October asked.

"No, and it'll be my first party," Lilly said excitedly.

"Seriously? You're the head cheerleader..." October said bringing her voice to a whisper.

"So? I also am Karen Roe's daughter," Lilly smiled.

"Well, I'm in if you are," October laughed.

"Let's go grab clothes," Lilly whispered.

Inside, Karen opened her bedroom door as she heard faint giggles coming down the hall.

"What are you two doing?" Karen asked strictly.

"I need another sweater, and October didn't want to stay outside alone," Lilly lied.

"I'm just going to run to the bathroom quickly," October said, smiling shyly at Karen.

Karen went back into her room, as Lilly stuffed two outfits into a backpack, before waiting outside the washroom.

"Commonnnn," Lilly whispered, right as October swung open the door, smiling as she held up a plastic bag full of hair products and makeup, "Oh you are smart!"

"I know," October laughed.

The girls walked quickly back into the tent and Lilly threw one of the outfits she picked out at October. October slipped into the black tank top that fit snugly on her small stomach, that had ribbon that tied into a knot, showing just a bit of cleavage. She then pulled on a pair of Lilly's jeans, which were really short cut with a cute design on the pockets. Lilly was already brushing her hair and pulling it into a pony tail when October had finished. Lilly was wearing a turquoise tank top that tied up in the back, with a pair of plain jeans. Using flashlights the girls applied each others make up and Lilly fixed October's long hair, so it fell into nice waves all alone her back.

"Ready?" Lilly questioned, a tint on nervousness hidden in her smile.

"Yes, let's go," October said after pulling on a pair of beaded black sandals.

The girls, as silently as possible, swiftly ran through the yard and down the street.

"Where is Lisa's?" October said quietly, she had no idea why they were still whispering.

"She lives in the woods!" Lilly said excitedly.

"What the hell Lilly!" October exclaimed, "You said it was in walking distance, the woods are far, even I know that!"

"Yes, but we have a James to help us, he's friends with the older guys on the basketball team. I called him and we just have to meet James at the school's parking lots, and we are good to go," Lilly laughed.

"Okay," October said, not sure how she really felt about getting in the car with someone she didn't know.

Now it was 10:30, and the girls along with Tyler, the guy who drove them to the party, piled out onto the narrow dirt road.

"Hey Lilly! What the hell you came out. WHO HOOOOO!!" Some guy shouted, "I'm Anthony."

"I'm October," October replied.

"Here, I'm Jen, Anthony's boyfriend, can you carry this?" Jen asked handing October a sleeping bag.

"Sure," October replied.

Lilly and October walked over to the front yard where Jen and Anthony, along with a mob of their friends were setting up tents. Loud rock music filled the air, and the girls decided to join the crowd at the large bonfire that was near a barn.

"Hey thanks October," Jen said, handing her a Smirnoff Raspberry cooler.

"Yeah thanks," Anthony said handing October another one.

"Should we drink tonight?" Lilly asked, holding a cooler Anthony had handed her.

"Heck yes," October replied, easily opening the bottle. She chugged half the bottle within a few seconds, and Lilly looked around before opening her own.

"This is yummy!" Lilly replied, taking a few sips. October had already finished her first cooler, and was opening her second.

"Yeah, I know right," October laughed, "Ew, this one is really strong."

"Lemme see," Lilly replied taking a swig, "Holy crap yeah! It doesn't even taste like raspberries."

Lilly was then nearing the end of her bottle.

"Hi Lillster!" a tall guy shouted.

_He's cuuutee_, October thought.

"Who's your friend?"

"This is October, October this is Jamie" Lilly replied.

"Okay, here have some chips," Jamie replied, "Happy get smammered day!"

October gulped the rest of her cooler down, and she began to feel slightly fuzzy.

"Hey October this is Tanner," Lilly smiled, "He's my best friend. What's that?"

"This is coke and whiskey," Tanner replied.

"Gimme some," Lilly said gulping a large amount down, October copying shortly after.

"This is going to be an interesting night," Jamie yelled, "The newbies are just getting wasted, YEAH-UHHHH. I gotta go find some friends, but I'll talk to you two later"

It definately was going to be an interesting night. 


	12. Blurry part 2

October walked awkwardly along the outskirts of the party. She saw a girl who was sitting by herself on a hill and decided to join her.

"Hi!" she exclaimed loudly.

"Hello," the girl said, "Who are you?"

"October," she replied.

"I'm Keely man, let's be friends," Keely laughed.

The girls stood up and began walking back to the party.

"Hey, do you mind if I smoke some of my pot?" Keely asked.

"No, go ahead," October said, walking up to Tanner again, and taking another large gulp of his coke and whiskey.

"You want a joint?" Keely asked, opening a eyeglass container, pulling a smoke out.

"No, I'm good," October smiled, "I'm just drinking tonight."

"Alright," I'm going to go find someone to smoke with me," Keely laughed, "See you in a bit. Here have an energy drink, they will make you wild"

"Hey! October Haylee is here!" Lilly shouted excitedly.

"Aunt Haley?" October asked nervously.

"Nooo, Haylee, she's a girl in our class," Lilly laughed.

"Oh hi, nice to meet you," October smiled.

"Want a drink?" Haylee said holding out her Smirnoff ice."

"Sure," October said, downing half the bottle.

"Mmmm, that's good," October replied, before walking away.

"Hey mannnn," some guy, who was walking around the party with two huge bottles in his hand, shouted at October.

"Choose. Do you want some fireball or some tequila?" the boy asked her.

"Fireball!" October shouted back, not knowing what it was,"Oh my god that tastes like cinnamon, wow, that's neat."

James spotted October and walked over, "How much have you had to drink?"

"Two Smirnoff raspberries, a can full of whiskey and coke, um a shot of fireball,half a bottle of Smirnoff ice, and Keely gave me an energy drink..um I forget what it was called," October said as she lost the feeling of her legs.

"Holy crap," James said, "You are intense, isn't this your first Tree Hill party?"

"Yes..." October replied, wondering what he was getting at.

"Just be careful, okay?" James said before walking away, "If you need anything come find me."

"Hey, you having fun?" Tyler, they guy who drove her out to the party asked.

"Very," October replied.

"That's good, do you want to go into the barn with me?" he asked.

"Yeah!" October exclaimed.

In the barn, ACDC was blasting, and people were playing tether ball in a large circle.

Tyler grabbed onto her hand, and held it tight. October felt extremely awkward, and wanted to let go, but her arm wouldn't respond.

"Can we go back outside? I don't want to leave Lilly all alone," October said, wanting to leave Tyler.

"No, just stay here for a it, she'll find you later," Tyler smiled, pulling October in for a hug.

_What the hell? _October thought _Tyler was, not even really a friend, why was he touching her, why wouldn't he stop, I just wanna go outside._

"Hey TOBEYYYY," Anthony shouted, "Remember me? I gave you a cooler, and guess what I can't even know my name that's mine!"

"Wow," October laughed, sighing with relief as Tyler let go of her hand, "I don't think I can remember mine either."

"Nice!!" Anthony shouted, thrusting his fist into the air before walking away with his girlfriend, Jen.

"October! There you are!" Lilly shouted, Keely and Haylee following her.

"How is it going?" October asked, walking over and hugging all three of them.

"Good," Lilly laughed, "Let's go by the fire it's nicer."

"That sounds great," October said, gladly ditching Tyler. He seemed really nice while he was driving them out there, but there was no way in hell October wanted to be around him if he kept grabbing her. He definately wasn't her type. No, in fact, his unibrow wasn't her type. He seemed like a creep now that October had a few drinks. Was he trying to take advantage of her?

"Hey, you just sick yet?" Jamie said walking down a trail towards to bonfire with the four girls.

"Possibly," October cracked up.

"I want you to meet my friend Shavonne," Jamie said loudly.

"Hiiii!" Shavonne, who was clearly drunk said waving. She stumbled over to October before she half fell onto October, while trying to give her a hug, "I've heard things about you, you are cute and I think we could be good friends.

Shavonne was a gorgeous girl, with long black hair and dark skin. She was model skinny and was wearing clothes that looked like they hopped right out of a magazine.

"I think we could be friends tooooo," October cracked up.

"Hey want to go dance?" Jamie asked smiling.

"Sure!" October said excitedly. Get low by Lil' Jon filled the air, blasting through the speakers. October and Jamie stood up on a picnic table and starting dancing, drunkenly to the beat. Soon Shavonne and Keely joined them and all four were dancing, grabbing the attention of everyone at the party.

"Whoop!!!" October shouted. Jamie pulled October in close to him and they started to make out. Lilly began cracking up. He couldn't believe what she was seeing. October had always been so quite...

"Excuse me," she could hear an adult say sternly.

"Lilly.," the adult said. Lilly turned around slowly.

"H-h-hii Luke," Lilly giggled nervously.

"The tent was empty," Lucas said raising her eyebrows, "What the hell are you two thinking?"

"I wanted to go, and October was brave enough too sneak out with me," Lilly smiled, knowing she was in shit.

"And where is October?" Lucas said raising his eyebrows.

Lilly pointed towards the picnic table, where October had just let out a loud woot woot. October began cracking up on the table as she and Shavonne started doing the macarena. Keely fell off the table and Jamie grabbed October hand, leading her into the crowd. Lucas and Lilly watched the they sat down near the fire, and began kissing.

"Go, get her NOW," Lucas said furious. He was angry, but inside he knew he had done these kinds of things at that age as well. Probably even worse...

Lucas watched as Lilly ran up to October. Lilly tapped on her shoulder and October stood up, too quickly, and fell back to the ground. Jamie stood up and helped Ooctober slowly to her feet.

"I'll see you school I guess," Jamie laughed, "'Don't get into too much shit, and don't barf!"

"I'll try Jamie man, whoo!" October said punching the air, "Hi Lukers, what are doin here?"

"Coming to get you. I told Karen you two were sleeping and we need to get you and Lilly home and back into the tent before she goes and checks on you herself," Lucas said holding October up.

"Ggrandma's gunna be maddddd," October said before bursting into giggles.

_Ohhh yeahhhh_, Lucas and Lilly thought at the same time.


	13. Pancakes

Lucas slowly made his way through the streets of Tree Hill, making his way to Karen's house. He walked the girls into the tent and told them to get to sleep.

"Hey what were you doing out here?" Karen asked tiredly walking onto the porch.

"Just checking them again," Lucas smiled.

"Don't get too protective," Karen laughed, "So, how have you been since Brooke and October have came back?"

"Well," Lucas said, walking back inside into the living room, "I'm angry, sad, happy, excited and nervous all at once."

"How so?" Karen asked sitting on the couch. Lucas joined her.

"Well, I am angry Brooke didn't come back, I'm sad I missed out on so much, I'm happy that they are both her now, and I'm exciting about getting to know her. But I'm nervous about screwing up," Lucas said, putting his face in his hands.

"Your going to be fine," Karen laughed, "And just to warn you, you're always going to feel those things. I still feel all those things about you and I feel them for Lilly too. Even though I've been with you two all your lives, I just know I'm never going to get to know everything about you, and that makes me sad, but try not to think about it so much, just focus on the now."

The next morning, Lilly and October sat down at the kitchen table, as Karen placed big plates of pancakes in front of them.

Lilly sat quietly, she had already snuck Tylenol for her headache. October on the other hand seemed completely fine. Lilly hated her a little bit for that.

"So how was your camp out?" Karen asked sitting beside October, Lucas sat down beside Lilly.

"You crashed here Luke?" Lilly asked, "Oh, and yes we had a lot of fun last night, just didn't sleep all to well."

"Yeah you look a little pale," Karen said.

"Theefs are gweat!" October said with her mouth full.

"Glad you like em'" Karen laughed.

"October?" they group could hear Brooke say popping her head awkwardly in the door.

"Hi mom!" October said, standing up to give Brooke a hug, "How are you?"

"I'm good how is my little freak?" Brooke smiled.

"I'm good, pancakes!" October said before sitting back down.

"Want a few?" Karen smiled.

"Yeah that'd be awesome, um, if you don't mind," Brooke said, glancing at Lucas.

"Sure, sit," Lucas said. October shoved her chair into Lilly's to make room.

"So..." Lilly said, playing with her syrup.

"You have nail polish on your arm mom," October said, without even looking at Brooke.

"What? Crap!" Brooke said jumping up and running into the bathroom.

"Every time," October smiled.

"Why don't you two go and grab October's things," Karen suggested.

Brooke came out of the bathroom and sat down to finish her pancake, "Um, I was wondering if you two, and Lilly would like to come over for dinner tonight. October didn't get to have a birthday party with the move and everything, so, I was hoping that you guys would come over for cake?"

"Yeah sure," Lucas smiled.

"I'd love too," Karen said, "And so would Lilly."

"Great, so I'll see you guys tonight, um, I'm just going to go and wait in the car," Brooke said, "Bye."

Ergg I hate short chapters, but the last few days have been crazzzzyyy. I had exams and work, and yearbook meeting and ugg. It's all over now. I'll definately write a big chapter tomorrow!


	14. Cake

Okay it's still not very long, I was going to write a lot more, but I actually can't. My arm hurts too much. Craziest thing ever happened. I got an electrical shock in my backyard. I have a DVD player and tv set up in our camper trailer, where I watch one tree hill every night before I go to bed. Yesterday night, at about 11 I was walking out there with my water bottle, cheesies and some brownies. (I had a bad day at work) So I plug in the electrical wire for the camper, and then walk a little more to open the trailer's door. I grab the handle and begin to turn it and all of a sudden it started shaking me like crazy and I couldn't let go. I couldn't breath, or scream and I kept shaking for about 15 seconds, which seems a lot longer when you going through it. I finally was able to scream but my parents didn't hear me, but my dog did. I kept shaking and still couldn't let go for another 15- 20 seconds. My dog ran over to see what I was doing and he could sense something was wrong I guess and he rubbed against me. He caused the electricity to somehow let me be able to let go, and I fell onto the grass. I couldn't stop crying and I ran inside. My one toe is really sore and part of the nail polish on it is melted off. My arms still hurt like hell, so I could only write this much. I apologize but it's really not my fault! 

That night Lilly, Lucas and Karen pulled into October and Brooke's huge new house. The lawn was freshly cut, and flowers were planted everywhere.  
"I didn't know she was rich," Lilly said gawking at the house, "Maybe I can live with them."  
Lucas tapped Lilly on the back of the head.  
The three of them knocked on the door, which quickly flew open revealing a frazzled Brooke.   
"Hi!" Brooke said, her face breaking into a smile.   
"'You okay?" Lucas asked.  
"Yeah, October and I have been flying around all day unpacking, and I haven't told her you guys were coming so I've been hiding food and cake and everything in the kitchen. Come inside," Brooke laughed.  
"Wow," Lilly said.  
"It is just a tad bigger then our house huh?" Karen said, looking around.  
"Want a tour?" Brooke questioned.  
"Yeah!" Lilly said excitedly.  
"Well, this is the living room," Brooke said, walking inside.  
"Big enough tv?" Lilly asked, "It's taller than me!"   
"Yeah, my parents got October that for Christmas, she rarely watches tv so I don't get the point..." Brooke said leaving the room.  
"This is the kitchen," Brooke said.  
"Which is bigger than mom's restaurant," Lilly replied.  
"Shut up Lilly," Karen laughed.  
Brooke walked them around the bottom floor of the house, showing off the garage, washroom, bathroom, dining room, office, sports storage room and the room where Brooke's latest designs were being held. They made their way upstairs, and the group peered into the upstairs bathroom, Brooke's master bedroom, with attaching bathroom, the three spare bedrooms, which were furnished, and they stood in front of October's door. Brooke opened the door to reveal October who was cracking up wildly, sitting front of a tiny television.  
"What are you doing?" Brooke asked sitting on the bed.  
"Watching home videos," October replied, turning around, she spotted the rest of her family standing in the doorway, "Um, hi."  
"I hate you," Lilly said, walking over to join October, who had paused the tv.   
"Why?" October asked.  
"You have EVERYTHING!" Lilly exclaimed.  
"Oh," October smiled.  
Karen and Lucas made their way into the room. "Wow, this is great," Karen said looking around.  
October's bed had a pink sheet and blanket set, which was set next to a white wall, that had matching pink polka dots painted onto it. The wall next to the bed had Brooke's desk from when she was a teenager against it, along with a walk in closet. The closet's door's were opened, and it showcased tons of clothes and various shoes, mainly converse, with the odd flip flop or runner thrown in the mix. The wall on right side of the room had a massive bookcase against it, which was filled with thousands of dollars worth of books, some old some new, and thousands of dollars worth of dvds.  
"This is insane," Lilly said, not able to peel her eyes away from the room.  
"The winter of our discontent," Lucas said, reading one of the book's titles.  
"I liked that one," October said, "I found it in a really old bookstore once, and decided to grab it."  
"Gossip girl!" Lilly said, pulling out a couple of the gossip girl series novels.   
"Aren't they great!" October exclaimed.  
"They are amazing!" Lilly said, "'You even have the new one, It was sold out, like, everywhere!"  
"You can borrow it," October said, handing Lilly the book, "So, what's everyone doing here?"  
"Happy birthdayyyyy," Lilly said smiling.   
"Oh," October said, "That means cake right!"   
"Yes, I got you cake," Brooke said.  
"You didn't make it did you?" October asked.  
"No, your aunt Haley made it, she and the rest of the Naley's should be here soon." Brooke replied.

"Okay, cool," October said as the doorbell rang downstairs.

The group all went downstairs and October opened the door to reveal Haley, Nathan, James and Isabella.

"Hi!" Isabella said hugging October right away, "Do you have any toys?"

"Um I might have some of my old stuff in my room," October said, "Want to go check it out?"

"Yes please," Isabella said, grabbing October's hand.

"I hope she doesn't mind..." Haley said, as Nathan, Lucas and James all went into the living room. Brooke switched a basketball game on.

"Oh she doesn't, she used to babysit all the time back in California. She's have 6 kids at once, and still be having a blast with all of them," Brooke smiled, "I think she bought Isabella a care bear at the mall when they were there last week, that she wanted to give her anyways."

"I'm going to go up there too," Lilly said before running up the stairs.

Karen, Brooke and Haley made their way into the kitchen, where Haley put a chocolate cake into the refrigerator.

"Thanks you guys for coming, I can tell it means a lot to her you did," Brooke said, grabbing plates out of a cupboard.

"I'm very happy to be here," Karen smiled.

"I am too, wow, Isabella's been attached to my hip all week, I have silence! No mommy this mommy that every ten seconds," Haley laughed, "I should've baked October a bigger cake."

The trio could hear the doorbell ring once again and Brooke squealed.

"Who's that?" Haley asked.

"It's October surprise, her best friends Gwyndolyn, Kirsten, and Olivia flew out here for the weekend. October and Gwyn haven't seen each other in about 6 months," Brook darted for the door, "She's going to flip."

"Hiiiii," Gwyn squealed, pulling Brooke into a huge tight hug as soon as the door opened, "I've missed you so much my second mommy."

"I've missed you so much too my second little brat," Brooke sadi grinning from ear to ear, "Did you shrink?"

"Shut-up just because I am a head shorter then October means I'm short..well I am short but shut up," Gwyn replied,"So, who is everyone here?"

"Well," Brooke pointed to Haley, "This is October's aunt Haley, and grandmother Karen."

They all walked into the living room. Olivia kicked off her converse slip ons and casually walked into the living room and flopped on the couch beside Nathan. He wasn't a shy girl whatsoever. Kirsten gave Brooke a quick hug before she went and sat on the floor.

"This is October's uncle Nathan, cousin James, and father Lucas," October said, not looking at him in the eyes.

"Hi, it's nice to meet all of you," Gwyn said smiling.

"Yawp, your one very pretty family," Olivia said looking at everyone, "I feel like Ii should go try and do something to my face."

"I feel like I should grow a few feet," Kirsten said, laughing as she was now standing next to James. Kirsten was lucky if she made it up to James' chest. Kirsten was the shortest of the group but had the biggest personality. She amazed everyone she met, and got along with everyone and anyone.

"Who are all of you?" Lucas asked.

"October's best friend, so at least I used to be till she moved. I hear this Lilly girl might be replacing me," Gwyn said pretending to pout.

"Nuh-uh I'm her best friend, you got replaced a long time ago," Olivia said sticking out her tongue.

"Yeah but you see, October finally realized that you two are actually rejects so she decided that I would be her best friend, and we're tight," Kirsten said nodding, "My name's Kirsten."

The group looked around, not knowing if the girls were actually arguing or if this was just how they were.

"Are we scaring you?" Olivia asked, "We just argue like that all the time, get used to it, our mom's all were friends when they were pregnant so we've grown up together. We are basically quadruplets, just not."

"I'll go get October," Brooke said.

Isabella ran down the stair's after Brooke shouted that they all needed to come down.

"Ii got a sunshine bear from my best front October mommy," Isabella said excitedly, "Isn't she cute?"

"Oh wow, she's the cutest care bear I think I've ever seen, you made sure to say thank-you to your best friend October right?" Haley asked.

"Of course I did mommy, I brought my manners." Isabella nodded.

Lilly was the next to come down the stairs, Brooke by her side.

"Hi," she said to October's friends.

The three girls all said hi, then introduced themselves.

Finally, October came down the stairs and before she could realize what was happening, she was tackled by her three best friends from California.

"What the hell!" she exclaimed before cluing in to who it was, "Oh my god!"

"I missed you!!!" Kirsten said hugging October's leg.

"I missed you too," October said, hugging each of her friends individually.

"Anyone want some cake?" Haley asked.

"Me!" everyone shouted.

As the large group moved outside, October looked around at everyone who had come.

_This is it_, she thought,_ this is where I belong._


	15. Thanks for the memories

After eating way to much cake, the crowd of Scott's, along with October's California friends, gathered around in a large circle. Everyone sat on the grass as October opened all of her gifts.

"Mine first!" Gwyn said thrusting her blue gift bag at October.

October opened it to reveal a small plain book.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Opennn it," Gwyn said excited.

"Oh my god," October said cracking up. Inside it revealed a photo of Gwyn, Olivia, Kirsten, Brooke and October at the Spice Girls concert they went too a long time ago. The girls were smiling wildly, and had tattoos of their favorite spice girl on their cheek. Gwyn had sporty spice, Kirsten had Scary Spice, Olivia had Baby Spice, October had Ginger Spice and Brooke was wearing a Posh Spice tattoo on her forehead. The second page had a photo of Gwyn and October holding a bunny, followed by another one of them petting a cow. Those were followed by a photo of Olivia giving October a piggy back, then a photo of Kirsten and October in kindergarten holding their juice boxes together, with their tongues sticking out. The next 5 photos were random shots of October playing soccer in motion, and then a few shots of October dancing. The final page showcases a photo that was a bit tattered. October felt tears in her eyes as she looked at it. The four best friends had then been one month old, October being the youngest and smallest, and they were all squished into a crib together sleeping. Their mothers and placed each babies hand in the hand of the baby beside them. It was pretty much freaking cute.

"Do you like it?" Gwyn asked.

"I love it, where did you find all of these?" October asked.

"At my dad's house in his attic, he didn't even know they were there," Gwyn laughed, "I got you something else too."

"Okay," October smiled. She opened Gwyn's other present and laughed when she saw what it was.

"It's a fantastic crown that you have to wear for the rest of the night," Gwyn explained.

"Awesome," October said, placing the crown on her head.

"Here you go," Isabella said moving in to sit beside October, "I maded this specialty for you, October, because I like you."

"Aww, thank-you Isabella," October said. Isabella had made her a bracelet out of random colored beads, "I'm going to wear this to school on Monday."

"It's very stylish," Isabella replied, before hugging October.

Olivia handed October her gift. Inside the nicely wrapped box were two CDs, one Underoath and one Augustana.

"Wow, thank-you!" October exclaimed.

"It took me exactly 3 hours and 26 minutes to find 2 CDs that you didn't already have," Olivia said, "You better like them."

"Of course I do," October said, "Especially Underoath, I can't wait to listen to it."

"Mine next," Kirsten shouted loudly.

October opened the gift which was a blue Cookie monster t-shirt and another t-shirt that was hot pink with hello kitty.

"I want the Hello Kitty one," Kirsten said grabbing it, "But they didn't have it in short size."

"You're not THAT short," October said.

"The shirt came down below my waist!" Kirsten exclaimed, "What the hell do you guys eat that I don't?"

"They are called vegetables," Isabella said, "You need them."

"Oh," Kirsten said before laughing, "October I like your cousin, she's fun."

October then opened the rest of her gifts. She got a blue Ravens tank top from James, and a necklace and bracelet from Haley and Nathan. Karen had gotten her a gift certificate for the mall, Lilly bought her a pair of jeans, that actually showed off her figure. Brooke had already given her gift to October days before, which was a diamond heart shaped ring. The only gift left was Lucas'. October opened it slowly, and when she pulled out a small pink blanket, she looked at Lucas.

"I bought it when you were born," Lucas said softly, "After I found out about you, I went and bought it, but I was then told you hadn't made it. I kept that in memory of you, and I wanted to be able to finally give it to you."

"Wow, thanks," October smiled, "I like pink and I can't believe you kept it for..like 16 years Thank-you."

"Your welcome," Lucas said.

"Can I ask you a question?" Olivia said suddenly.

"Um, yeah," Lucas replied.

"Are you really quiet and kind of dark and broody?" Olivia asked, "I've always wondered where October got that from, because she is sometimes all cheery like her mom then sometimes not so much."

"Yes he is," Haley said.

"I am not dark and broody," Lucas said defensively.

"Dude, you're the king of all that," Haley laughed.

"Haha," Kirsten said poking October's cheek, "You're the princess of darkness. Wait, that sounds cooler than it was supposed too."

"Let's play a game!" Gwyn said, "That one we played at my birthday!"

"Which one?" Everyone asked.

"We all go around in a circle and share one of your favorite memories with the birthday person," Gwyn explained.

"Okay," Brooke replied, "Who's going to start?"

"Me!" Isabella said shouting as loud as she could.

"Okay, go ahead honey," Brooke smiled.

"My favoritest memory with my October was at the mall. She got her butt stuck in a pink convertible car, and it was "Not funny," Isabella said, imitating October.

"You got your butt stuck in a car!" Kirsten said cracking up, "How?"

"I sat in one of those kiddie battery operated cars at the toy store," October, her face showing no emotion, "It was tramatic."

"Who goes next?" Isabella asked.

"You choose," Olivia replied.

"Um..JAMES!" Isabella said loudly.

"Uh, well, embarrassing on my part, but it was pretty funny when I asked her if I was sexy or not and then got told she was my cousin," James laughed.

"You did what?" Haley asked.

"Nice man," Nathan laughed.

"Okay, um, Lilly goes next," James said.

"Uh. My favorite memory would be...running away from Kenzie on our stealth plan, through the mall with Isabella," Lilly laughed, "Olivia you go next."

"Okay, mine would be stealing library books from the school library," Olivia said.

"Why did you steal library books?" Lilly asked.

"They had good new ones and it was the end of the year, so we stuffed them in October's binder quickly and I went into the hall. She chucked it out into the hallway and I caught it and ran away as the detector went off," Olivia laughed, "We blamed that guy who always itches his elbow."

"Henry?" Kirsten said, cracking up, "You blamed poor Henry! I bet he cried, you guys are mean."

"I know, but I did return them," Olivia said, in her defense,"Kirsten's next."

"I have a few," Kirsten replied, "Either October getting stung in the butt by a bee and spilling her star bucks stuff everywhere, or October writing Brittany Spears a fan letter, or when she brought in my14 year old big brother Chris as her dad on father's day to school and made him wear a fake mustache."

October started cracking up, "Does he still hate me?"

"Probably," Kirsten said, beginning to laugh again, "Gwyn's turn."

"When October and I went on a road trip to my family's cabin and my cousin Jordan took us tubing. We almost ran over a seal and then October freaked out when seaweed got stuck on her foot," Gwyn replied.

"That was a fun week," October replied.

"Brooke's turn," Gwyn smiled.

"When she was first born, and was only a day old, she squinted at me and look just like her dad," Brooke laughed, "You have to admit you squint a lot."

"I do not," Luke said, squinting.

"You just did," October laughed pointing at him.

"We should count how many times he squints in an hour!" Lilly exclaimed.

"My turn," Haley said through a giggle, "Mine was when October was two years old, and I talked to her on the phone and she told me the lobbed me a lot, and then she tried singing one of my songs. You were always so cute."

"I remember that!" Brooke said, "You really didn't have singing skills, even back then."

"Who hasn't got a turn?" Isabella said standing up, "Daddy you need to!"

"I'm sorry but I actually don't have a memory with October, except tonight which has been great," Nathan smiled, "And I hope we can hang out more so next year when we play this I can sound like less of a loser. Luke's turn."

Lucas was quiet for a moment, "Every moment,_"_ he said simply.


	16. When it all changes

Okay, this chapter was written based on my day. My friends and I all hung out and watched our home videos, so all of the videos mentioned her are actually what my friends and I did when we were younger.

OH, and someone had asked if I were a teenager or not, and yes I am. I turned 16 not even a month ago.

OTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTH

"Okay everyone, squish together!" Brooke shouted as everyone stood in a group. She snapped a few pictures, and everyone headed for the living room.

"We got you one last gift," Kirsten said smiling evilly.

"What did you do?" October asked narrowing her eyes.

"We watched all of our home videos and got the ones that were amusing put on a DVD," Olivia replied, "Can we watch it?"

"Am I naked in it?" October asked.

"No surprisingly," Olivia replied.

"Then, yes, we can watch it," October replied.

The first video was of Brooke and October flying down a large slide at a carnival, with Kirsten and Olivia following shortly behind. Kirsten hit a bump and bounced into the air, and then flew down the rest of the slide. The next was of October and Gwyn swinging on October old red swing set, wearing towels as capes. Gwyn jumped off, landing on the grass, her cape flying out behind her. October then geared up to jump herself, and when she did the cape got stuck in the chain. The swing swung backwards taking October along with it.

"Hahaha," Kirsten said pointing at the screen, "You guys were dumb man."

The next video was of October who had bunny whiskers painted on her face. She was holding a baseball bat in her hand and swung and hit a tree. The branch flew back and whacked October in the eye. She stood there looking extremely grouchy.

"_What are you doing_?" Brooke asked.

October stared at the camera.

"_Are you having fun?_" Brooke questioned.

"_I'm pissed off mommy,_" October giving her a glare.

"_Why?_" Brooke asked.

"_The freaking tree poked me!_" October before stomping off towards the road.

She sat on her tricycle and began riding down the sidewalk. 

"_Where are you going?_" Brooke shouted.

"_Away from the evil tree!"_ October shouted back, pedaling faster. 

Kirsten bursted out in laughter, "Oh my god."

The screen flipped over to October, Olivia, Kirsten and Gwyn who were sitting on a sunny beach.

"Say hi guys!" a man said to the girls, from behind the camera.

"Okay daddy!" Olivia shouted back.

The four girls squealed hello, and then Olivia demanded that he buy them a popsicle.

"Why?" he teased.

"I thump ya if you don't," Olivia replied, raising her three year old fist.

Green grass filled the screen, as Kirsten awkwardly handled to video recorder.

"Go Gwyn!" she shouted loudly.

A ten year old Gwyn raced down the field, kicking a soccer ball with all her might. October ran quickly behind her, and then suddenly a tall girl from the opposing team kick Gwyn in the shin, causing her to topple to the ground. You could see October's mouth widen, and then she and Gwyn whispered a few words to each other. October helped Gwyn over to the sidelines and then ran back to center field.

The ref blew the whistle and the game began once again. Not even touching the ball, October ran and tackled the girl who had purposely kicked Gwyn to the ground, and punched her in the face.

October was then kicked out of the game, but she came closer to the screen and was smiling widely.

The screen darkened for a second before showing a close up of October's two year old face, which was covered in blue, red and purple paint.

"What happened beautiful? "Nancy, Gwyn's mother asked.

October stuck her bottom lip out.

The camera panned over to Gwyn who was sitting on a chair, paint brush in hand, grinning from ear to ear.

"What were you thinking?" Nancy demanded.

"Bad?" Gwyn asked confused.

"Very bad!" Nancy replied, as October walked over to Gwyn.

"Bad!" she exclaimed pointing at Gwyn.

The screen then opened to a farm. Brooke was now filming and Nancy was holding Gwyn's little sister Alexandra. Gwyn and October were walking along the pen for a group of sheep, wearing matching blue gumboots.

"'They're all dirty!" Gwyn exclaimed, in a five year old's attempt at a British accent.

The sheep made a loud baa noise.

"I'm scared!" October whined, running behind Gwyn.

The DVD continued on showing random videos of the girls playing, Olivia stabbing dolls with doctor equipment, October playing with play dough, the girls as babies all laughing at each other, the girls as newborns all crying, except for October who was sleeping and the last video was of Olivia and October at the age of 6 singing the whole song of Baby got back.

"Were we neat kids?" Olivia asked Lilly.

"Much more amusing then my home videos," Lilly replied.

"Yeah, you can't really beat that, and those were only from 3 tapes, I wonder what else we've got," Olivia said, staring off into space, as if she were thinking of the possibilities.

"What should we do now?" October asked.

"I wanna go swimming!" Isabella exclaimed.

"I do too!" October exclaimed right back.

"Should we head for the beach?" Haley asked, kinda hoping for a yes.

"Yeah, sounds like fun," Brooke replied.

Once at the lake, Haley and Nathan walked along with beach with Isabella, checking out random shells, while Lilly, James, Olivia, Kirsten, Gwyn and Karen attempted to bury October in sand. Lucas and Brooke sat on a beach towel silently.

"She's having fun huh?" Brooke asked quietly.

"Yeah," Lucas replied.

"I don't think I've ever seen her so happy," Brooke whispered.

"Well...that's good," Lucas replied.

"Yeah," Brooke said, "Thanks for being so great towards her, I was really nervous that you two wouldn't connect or something."

"I like her a lot," Lucas laughed, "She reminds me of you in so many ways, but it's scary when she reminds me of me. I still can't believe I'm a father, and I've had 16 years to get used to the idea."

"It's kinda hard to when you don't ever get to see the kid," Brooke replied, "And I've spent so much time with her, and even I still can't wrap my head around it. It honestly doesn't feel all to long ago that I was taking her home from the hospital, or helping her learn how to walk to taking her to kindergarten. I sometimes just want her to stop for awhile."

"I just wish I could've seen her grow up, watching those videos made me realize that she's lived this whole young life, and I don't know anything about it. That scares me," Lucas replied.

"What do you wanna know?" Brooke questioned.

"What's her favorite color? Her favorite ice-cream? Her favorite food? What does she want to be when she's older? What's she afraid of? Just...everything," Lucas said.

"Favorite color is red, favorite ice-cream is anything Dairy Queen, mostly smarties blizzards though. Favorite foods are rice, kraft dinner and waffles. She wants to be a surgeon, or a teacher or a writer. She's terrified of spiders and ants, and hates flies," Brooke replied without thinking.

"Hellllppp," the couple could hear someone shout. October had gotten out of the sand, and she, along with Olivia, Gwyn and Lilly, were holding Kirsten by an arm or leg, and were swinging her through the air.

"Be careful!" Brooke shouted.

The girls dropped Kirsten to the ground and they all took off into the water.

James and Isabella headed off to the concession stand for ice-creams, Isabella on James' back.

Brooke and Lucas' continued talking about random things, like his classes or how Brooke's store was doing.

"October! October! Where'd she go?" they could hear Lilly shouting.

Brooke looked out into the water, the waves had picked up and October was no where in sight.

Lucas stood up, followed by Brooke and they took off towards the water.

"October!" Olivia screamed, frantically swimming towards a spot in the ocean.

"Livy where is she?" Gwyn yelled.

"I can see her, she's underwater deep!" Olivia screamed back, scared.

Nathan ran out into the water and quickly began swimming out. He got beside Olivia, and quickly spotted October who was fairly far down. Lucas was now floating beside Nathan. Nathan popped underwater and swam grabbing October's arm, yanking her to the surface. With Lucas' help, Nathan dragged October to shore.

"What's going on?" Karen said her eyes huge.

"Has someone called an ambulance?" Lucas' asked looking around.

"I did," Kirsten said meekly, as sirens belted throughout the air.

Within a matter of minutes, October turned blue, was put onto a stretcher, hooked up to a heart monitor and had a tube pushed down her throat, pushed into an ambulance, which then sped away.

"What the hell just happened?" James asked, walking back to the ground with Isabella.


	17. HCM

Short, but as soon as I started writing, I got invited to go swimming at my friend Wesley's house.

"I don't know!" Brooke said panicking.

"Should we go?" Kirsten asked meekly.

"Yeah, common, everyone get in the cars," Karen instructed, picking up the beach bags.

The party all drove to the hospital and sat solemnly in the waiting room.

"Are October Scott's parents here?" a tall, thin nurse questioned.

Lucas and Brooke stood up, and made their way over to the nurse.

"We just have a few questions we need to ask you," the nurse said politely.

"Alright," Lucas said quietly.

"Does October have any allergies or conditions that we should know about while treated her?" the nurse asked.

"Um, she has HCM," Lucas replied.

"Anything else?" the nurse asked, scribbling HCM down on her chart.

Lucas looked at Brooke who had tears that were almost falling out of her eyes.

"She, she has asthma," Brooke whispered, "and she's allergic to um, cats, horses, banana's and um carrots but I don't think those will be a problem."

"Well thank-you very much," the nurse replied, "I'll let you know how things are going as soon as I know anything."

"What did they say?" Nathan asked once Brooke and Lucas sat back down.

"They couldn't tell us anything yet, they just needed to know if she had any conditions or allergies," Lucas replied.

"Well she doesn't does she?" Haley asked.

Lucas glanced at Brooke.

"We found out about a year ago that she has HCM," Brooke replied

"What?" Nathan said.

"Oh my god," Haley said.

"Is she going to make it Lucas?" Olivia, who had turned very pale, asked.

"I don't know," Lucas said, knowing there was a fairly good possibility that October could die.

An hour later, with still no news, Haley and Nathan took James and Isabella home, as it was then nearing 9 O'clock. Karen drove Kirsten, Gwyn, Olivia and Lilly to her house, and the five of them were all going to camp out in the tent.

"How long has it been?" Brooke asked for the fifth time that hour.

"An hour and 5 minutes," Lucas replied, glancing at his watch.

"It seems like a lot longer," Brooke replied.

"I know," Lucas replied. He jumped a little bit when Brooke rested her head against his shoulder. Lucas wrapped his arm around her and they stayed like that for a few minutes.

"I love you Lucas," Brooke whispered.

"What?" Lucas asked.

"Nothing, just don't move," Brooke replied looking at him for a second.

"Okay," he whispered.

"Charge to 200," the doctor said calmly, "Okay, clear..No response, charge to 300...clear."

October's pulse finally began to raise from 0 to 80.

"Okay, good job everyone, keep checking her stats, and let me know of any changes," Dr. Miller said before leaving the room, towards the hospital's waiting room. As soon as he entered he asked for Mr and Mrs. Scott, which resulted in awkward glances between Brooke and Lucas. The three went into an empty room and Dr. Miller began to explain what had happened.

"When your daughter was swimming, her heart condition caused diastolic dysfunction. HCM, as you probably already know, caused the ventricles in your daughters heart to thicken abnormally. The thickened ventricles became stiff while she was swimming, which made it more difficult for the ventricles to fill with blood. The stiffness caused the blood to back up into the lungs, which caused shortness in her breath. Because of this, she probably got tired, and couldn't keep herself up in the water anymore," the doctor said slowly, letting them take the information in.

"So she almost drowned?" Brooke asked.

"Yes," Dr. Miller replied, "You're very lucky to have gotten her out when you did. You almost lost her. She's going to be in intensive care for a while, but you should be able to see her within a few hours."

"Thank-you," Lucas said, looking at the floor.

Brooke stood up to go get a drink of water, and as she left the room Lucas smiled and said, "I love you too, Brooke."


	18. Forgetting the past

Brooke and Lucas spent the next 3 hours sitting beside October's bed in the ICU. They cast the occasional glance at each other, but were otherwise acted as if the other weren't in the room.

"Brooke," Lucas said.

"Yes," Brooke said looking up.

"I mean it, I do love you," Lucas said.

"I meant it too," Brooke replied.

"So, what are we going to do about that?" Lucas said, squinting.

"Hello," October said, weakly.

"You woke up," Brooke said, jumping out of her seat.

"What happened? Who are you?" October asked looking around.

"That's Lucas, your dad," Brooke said confused.

"I don't have a dad," October said simply.

"Well, of course you do," Brooke replied, "And that's him."

"When is my mom getting here?" October asked, looking Brooke in the eye, "I'm scared."

"I'm your mom, what are you talking about?" Brooke said, growing extremely worried.

"How old are you?" Lucas asked randomly.

"I'm, um, I'm..something,"October replied.

"You don't remember anything do you?" Brooke said.

October said silently.

"I'll go get the doctor," Lucas replied, walking out of the room.

"Sweetie, can you tell me your name?" Brooke asked.

"Nope," October replied after a few seconds of silence.

"Can you think really hard, and remember who I am?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know you," October said frustrated.

"Yes you do," Brooke whispered, "I'm your mom, you have to remember me."

"You're not my mom, you don't feel like her," October said, "Where am I?"

"The hospital, in Tree Hill North Carolina," Brooke replied.

"I don't live here though, how did I get here?" October said panicking.

"Hello October," Dr. Miller said as he walked into the room.

"Um, hi," October said tears forming in her eyes.

"Can you tell me what day it is?" Dr. Miller asked.

"No," October said, mad. Why was everyone asking her questions? Why was everyone here strangers? Where the hell was Tree Hill? What happened?

"Think as hard as you can, what was the last day you remember?" Dr. Miller asked.

"Um, I think it's..November," October replied, hopefully.

"No, actually it's June 19th," Dr Miller replied.

"How did that happen?" October asked.

"Do you know you have HCM?" Dr. Miller asked.

"Yes," October replied.

"Well, your HCM caused you to have trouble while you were swimming, and you almost drowned," Dr. Miller said calmly, "But you are fine now, except you seem to have some memory loss going on."

"So, she is my mom?" October asked pointing to Brooke.

"Yes," Dr. Miller replied, "And that's your father."

"Why can't I remember people that have been around me since I was born?" October asked, trying to understand what was happening.

"It's hard to determine the cause, but it's most likely because of a lack of oxygen while you were under the water," Dr. Miller replied, "Hopefully your memory will come back, but we are going to need to keep you here to determine if it is or not."

"Okay," October replied, as Dr. Miller left the room.

There was a soft knock on the door and Lilly's head hoped in.

"Hi Luke, can I come in?" she whispered.

"Yeah, come in," Lucas said moving over to give Lilly room.

"Lilly?" October asked sitting up.

"October!" Lilly said, bursting into a wide smile.

"I remember you!" October said excitedly, which resulted in Lilly giving her an odd look. Lilly was told what had been going on, and she hugged October.

"It's going to be okay, alright?" Lilly asked.

"Promise?" October asked, hugging Lilly tightly.

"Promise," Lilly stated.

"Who's Keith?" October said suddenly.

Lucas, Lilly and Brooke looked at her at once.

"Keith?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, I saw him, he said he's Keith, and that I'd be okay, and that he wished he could've seen me and his daughter," October said, wondering who Keith, along with his daughter, was.

"Keith's my dad," Lilly replied.

"But your dad died," October said.

"I know," Lilly whispered.

"I'm not lying to you Lilly, I never would, I met your dad," October said, with a sad look on her face.

"I know your not, it's just weird," Lilly whispered.

"Do you remember anyone else?" Lilly asked a minute later.

"You're Lilly, Keith's your dad, and Peyton is..there, and Jamie from the party, and I can remember other people, but I don't know their names, or who they are to me," October replied.

"You remember Peyton but you can't remember me?" Brooke asked.

"I'm sorry," October replied, looking at her feet.

"I'll be back in a minute," Brooke said, standing up.

"Brooke," Lucas said following her in the hall. He closed the door before he began speaking again, "You can't be mad at her."

"I'm not," Brooke said defensively, "It's just..hard. How can she remember..HER, and not remember me?"

"I don't know," Lucas said softly, "But you can't hold that against her. She didn't choose what she does or does not remember."

"Is she ever going to remember?" Brooke asked.

"We will just have to wait and see," Lucas replied, "But I have something I need to ask you."

"What is it?" Brooke replied.


	19. When it all came back

"I was just wondering, why you told me you loved me?" Lucas asked.

"I was scared, and just told you the truth. I do love you," Brooke replied.

"So, do you want to try things again...or..?" Lucas asked.

"I do not know," Brooke answered.

"Okay," Lucas replied.

"I just, I want to, but if things don't work out, what about October? She'd be a big emotional wreck," Brooke said.

"But what if they do work out?" Lucas asked, "We don't have to be

boyfriend and girlfriend right away, we can hang out more, as friends and see where it leads us. If we end up together then we do, and that would be amazing and great. But if we don't end up together, we will still have a good friendship and a daughter together."

"Well, when you put it like that it doesn't seem so scary," Brooke stated, "Okay, let's be friends and see what happens."

"October?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Did he seem okay? My dad.." Lilly wondered.

"Yeah," October replied, "He was smiling, so I guess so."

"Did he say anything else to you?" Lilly asked.

"He said to tell Karen he loved her, but I don't know who Karen is," October whispered.

"She's my mom," Lilly smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Why am I so stupid now?" October asked.

"Your not stupid you just don't remember things," Lilly said softly.

"Right, so I am a ditz, and a big one at that if I can't even remember my parents," October said grouchily.

"Yeah, you aren't a ditz," Lilly laughed, " It medical what's wrong with you, not natural."

"Do you mind if I go to sleep for a little while? I'm tired," October said her eyes droopy.

"No, of course, here I'll leave you alone and go home and grab a snack quickly, I'll be back later okay?" Lilly questioned.

"Sounds good," October smiled, before closing her eyes completely.

When she awakened, Lucas and Brooke were sitting on the same chair, Brooke on Lucas' lap, and they kissed softly.

"What are you doing?" October asked, "Please don't in front of me."

Brooke looked up and looked into October's eyes.

"What's my name?" Brooke asked.

"Brooke Davis," October said simply, giving Brooke a weird look.

"Who's that?" Brooke asked, pointing at Lucas.

"Lucas Scott, mom are you on drugs?" October asked.

"YOU REMEMBER!" Brooke squealed, jumping out of her chair, and darting over to hug October.

"And I couldn't before?" October asked.

"No, you didn't remember anyone, but Lilly and Peyton, Keith too," Brooke said excitedly.

"I was up before?" October asked, "Weird, the last thing I remember was...sinking."

"I'm so glad you're okay," Brooke said, making herself not cry.

"I'm glad I am okay too," October said, "Now why are you kissing my dad? What's that about?"

"We're.." Brooke started.

October glanced between them, "Trying to be friends to see where it

leads you, I get it, and the friends thing didn't last long."

"Yeah," Brooke replied in awe. How could October remember her, forget her completely, then be acting like normal all within the span of 8 hours.

"Where is everyone else?" October asked.

"At home, it's really late, Haley and Nathan had to put Isabella to bed, and Karen and the girls went home to get some rest." Lucas replied.

"Yeah, they are probably tired from their flight, I didn't scare Isabella to badly did I?" October asked.

"She didn't really understand what was going on so I think she's fine," Lucas answered.

"That's good, I love her, she's like a little sister even though I just met her," October smiled.

"Having fun ruling over her?" Brooke asked.

"Oh, I'm not like that to her, I just like having someone look up to me and I like the fact that she thinks I'm awesome," October giggled, "But I'm nice and it was so funny earlier. She ran through my closet putting random things on. It's fun. All of my friends have siblings and I've never had a younger family person around so yeah, I am rambling but I really like her. And I'm hungry."

"I'll go grab you something," Brooke said leaving the room for the vending machine.

Dr. Miller was notified that October's memory had come back, and they were told October would be free to go home after 24 hours of observation.

"So," October said, "What are your intentions with my mother."

"You're joking right?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah," October said, bored.

"Do you remember what happened out there?" Lucas asked.

"I got tired and began to sink, that's all," October replied as if it were nothing, "I know it was my HCM, but it happened and I don't want to think about it anymore."

"You could've died," Lucas said.

"I know, but I didn't, Ii could die at any moment of any day. You know that, and you could too. That doesn't mean I shouldn't live to the fullest while I can." October said.

"I know the feeling very well, I just am scared for you. Even though we've only just gotten to know each other, I can't picture life without you and I don't want too," Lucas explained.

"I know," October said softly, "But what can I do about it? Be miserable, and sit in one spot for my whole life? I could drop dead doing that! I had one incident while swimming, when I was having some asthma trouble, maybe that's what caused be to be tired. You can't know dad, and I'm going to keep on living. This scared me too, but it's also opened my eyes. Yes, I am going to be more careful and take things a bit easier, but I am going to keep living like normal, I have to or I wouldn't be me anymore," October said calmly.


	20. Taking it easy

Okay, extremely short update but ta dah, it's not much point really...

I haven't written in soooo long and I apologize for that greatly.

I went away all summer to an Island, and didn't have internet so that kind of sucked.

Anyway here it is.

Lucas very well knew that his daughter was right. He had continued to play basketball, run around with his friends and act stupid at that age. Why should his daughter have to miss out on her life? Because she could easily die, he reminded himself. Why was being a parent so hard? He'd only been doing to a short period of time now. How could anyone do this for a lifetime? He now fully understood how his mother had felt all those years ago, when she was trying to handle the same scenario. He figured he would have to take it day by day and pray like hell that October would live a long full and happy life, the one she deserved.

A few days later, October was laying in bed at home, "taking it easy" as so many people had advised her to do. Quiet frankly this taking it easy business was very very dull.

Her friends had left the morning beforehand and she already missed them like crazy. The house was also oddly quiet with only her mother and herself walking around. Her father had come over for dinner since October had been home, and it was quite awkward. It was taking some time to get used to her parents flirtatiously looking at each other over their gourmet kraft dinner supper's. Lucas was again at dinner that night. Lucas and Brooke were...hanging out in Brooke's room if you could call it hanging out...

October wished desperately that she had temporarily loss her sense of hearing as Brooke burst into another fit of giggles.

"I love you pretty girl," October could hear Lucas say.

October swore she threw up a little bit in her mouth. Looking for a distraction, any distraction, she flicked on the television.

October sat up when she suddenly heard the phone by her bed ring loudly.

"Hello?" she heard a quiet voice say on the other line.

"Um, hello.." October replied, "Who's this?"

"This is Katie," the girl replied, "I'm helping to organize the soccer team this year, assistant manager. I was told you would be interested in playing, and was wondering if you'd like to join the team."

"Yes I would!" October said excitedly, ignoring that her parents would probably greatly disapprove.

"Okay, great!" Katie said happily. October could tell she was nervous.

"Katie?" October asked.

"Yeah?" Katie replied.

"What grade are you in, I haven't met you yet so I was wondering if you were in any of my classes. It'd be nice to know some of the people on the team you know," October said smiling with excitement.

"I'm a year younger than you are, but how about we meet at lunch and we can talk then?" Katie said, clearly hoping for a yes.

"Sounds great!" October said, "I'll see you in the cafeteria!"

After hanging up with Katie, October ran excitedly down the hall, screaming with joy. Sshe didn't care if she was interrupting her parents bonding session.

"What's going on?" Brooke asked, poking her head out from her bedroom door.

"I'm on the soccer team, and I'm going over to Lilly's house. Bye!" October shouted as she shoved her feet into her shoes.

"'What was that all about?" Lucas asked.

"She's on the soccer team and she's going to Lilly's," Brooke said, "I'm guessing she's done with her calm and quiet relaxing time."

"Well I guess it's time for ours," Lucas grinned.

"Oh believe me, this isn't going to be calm or relaxing," Brooke smirked.

"I'm quiet okay with that," Lucas replied.


	21. You're going down

A month had passed since October had found out she was going to be

on the soccer team. She was assistant captain, and loved everyone

on the team. Katie and October had become very close friends. They

spent a lot of time together, which made Lilly slightly jealous.

Lilly preferred to have one on one time with October, so they

hadn't been spending much time together. Ooctober felt guilty about

her lack of time spent with her aunt but she wanted to be with her

other friends as well.

Brooke and Lucas had continued to have dinners and the random

sleepover, much to Ooctober's disgust. Still they wouldn't commit

to being boyfriend and girlfriend. This annoyed October greatly.

They wanted to be together obviously, so why not admit it?

"'Goodmorning," October said, as she poured herself a cup of hot

water to make tea.

"Good morning," replied Lucas who had been up early making

pancakes.

"Why are cooking breakfast?" October asked. Brooke rareley ate

breakfast, unless she grabbed a piece of toast before she ran out

the front door, and October liked her fruit loops.

"Your mom wanted some," Lucas replied.

"Seriously?" replied October, before explaining the usual breakfast

eating habits of their house.

"Huh, I don't know, she wanted them so," Lucas started.

"You jumped up to meet her every wish," giggled October.

"Hey," replied Lucas, flicking batter at October hair.

"MY GOSH,I spent a whole five minutes on this pony tail and now I

am going to have to do it ALL over again," October said with a fake

gasp.

"Oh no the horror," Lucas said, convering his mouth with his hand,

being very dramatic.

"Man we are weird," October laughed.

"Nothing wrong with that," Lucas laughed, "Are you going to be ready

to leave soon?"

"Yeah, just let me grab my soccer jersey, and cheer sweats," October

smiled.

"Both in one day?" Lucas said, giving October a non-approving look.

"Hey, it's fine, cheering in the morning soccer in the afternoon,

I'm fine," October said.

"Okay," replied Lucas.

That afternoon at soccer practise, October and Jamie, the boy from

the party Lilly and October had snuck out to, were captians.

"Your team is going down pretty lady!" Jamie shouted.

"Yyour shorts are going down Jamie!" October shouted back.

"'You want in my pants?" Jamie yelled.

"No, your shorts are going down, the ties undone smartass," October

yelled.

"Oh, I see," Jamie said, blushing slightly.

The team started a scrimmage against each other and played for a good two hours straight. Half the team had sat down, due to tiredness but October and Jamie were still kicking the ball around with all their might.

"OKAY PRACTICE IS OVERRRR," Katie shouted loudly.

"Yay!" shouted a few team members.

October grabbed her stuff and got ready to leave when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder.

"Hey," Jaime said smiling.

"Hey, what's up? Do you know when the next practise is?" October asked.

"Next Monday at 3:15," he replied, "I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay..." October said.

"Um, well I don't know how to put this but I like you," Jamie replied, looking like he wished to throw up.

"Oh, uh thank-you," October said, not knowing what she was supposed to say back.

"So, should I make myself get over you or do we wanna do something about this?" Jamie asked.

"Um, well, I guess we should do something about it," October said smiling.

"Really? Dude sweet," Jamie said happily, "I have to go tell my friends. I'm dating the hot soccer player slash cheerleader."

"Okay," October said not sure of what had just happened.

"October!" Lilly shouted running toward her.

"Hi! How are you I haven't seen you in ages!" October squealed.

"I know!" Lilly said excitedly, "What's new?"

"I am not co-captain with Jamie, and Jamie's my boyfriend, my dad has been at my house a LOT more, it's kinda gross and um, that's it," October said.

"Okay, wow, congratulations on co-captain, SINCE WHEN with Jamie and yeah Ew parent loving isn't fun," Lilly said. October noted that she looked slightly hurt that she didn't know about all of this.

"Jamie just asked me out, you're the first person to know besides us and..whoever else Jamie has just ran to tell," October smiled.

"Oh okay, I thought you guys were keeping it on the down low or something," Lilly said, now again smiling.

Just as October was about to open her mouth, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she asked as she answered it, "Yeah sure, I'll be home soon okay?"

"Who's that?" Lilly asked.

"My mom wants me to pick up ginger ale, she has a stomach ache. Hope it's not the flu," October said with a grossed out face, "Mom gets whiney when she's sick."

Back at the house Brooke lay stiffly on the couch, she was afraid that if she moved she would once again barf. She couldn't remember ever being this sick, except for when she was in the early stages of her pregnancy with October. She was desperately trying to forget about that. She couldn't be pregnant. It was bad timing once again and would ruin things with Lucas most likely once again.

But what if I am? Brooke thought to her self. Think of different things.

Lucas. Pregnant.

October. Her baby. Pregnant.

Food. Upset stomach. Pregnant.

Okay I'm just not going to think whatsoever, Brooke decided.


	22. Fred

Okay, I know it's another short update, but I was a bit on an idiot and have taken Physics 11, Math 11, Biology 11, Family studies 12, and Foods 11/12 this semester at school. I have also joined soccer. Therefore I have 3 hours of homework at least, if I barley have anything to do, every night, plus soccer practices. I blame my education for my slow, sucky and short updates.

"Mom, you alright?" October asked when she walked into the living room.  
"Huh? Oh, I guess," Brooke replied.  
"What's wrong?" October questioned sternly.  
"I don't wanna tell you," Brooke answered truthfully.  
"Mom," October said raising her eyes.  
"You act more like a parent than I do," Brooke smirked.  
"Don't change the subject," October said warningly.  
"I think I might be," Brooke started, "You know what, no just I'm okay."  
"You think you might be?" October asked, "Okay I can figure this one out. Sick, nauseous, whiney, think you might be something, had a craving for pancakes. You think you're pregnant. Sounds just like my friend Aimee did when she was pregnant." October then gasped as she realized what she was saying, "Dude, seriously?"   
"Seriously," Brooke replied with tears in her eyes.   
"Have you taken a test?" October asked.  
"Not so much," Brooke replied.  
"'Okay, I am calling dad, he can do this," October said.  
"NO!" Brooke shouted, bolting up into sitting position.  
"Why not? It is his isn't it, if there is an it!" October shouted.  
"Just don't tell him," Brooke said her face glowing with anger.  
"Are you going too?" October questioned.  
"Maybe," Brooke replied.  
"Are you going to?" October asked again.  
"Fine, yes I will," Brooke whined, "But not until I know for sure."  
"Good enough," October answered before running upstairs.

The next morning Lilly and October were sitting beside each other in English class.  
October has told Lilly what was going on with Brooke, but Lilly had been sworn to secrecy.  
The two girls kept glancing at Lucas to ensure that he would overhear.  
"What are you two doing?" he asked when they glanced at him for the hundredth time.  
"Nothing," they both said instantly.  
"Work I hope," he said smiling.  
"Sure," October answered distractedly.  
The class was supposed to be working on a project called the shoe box of life. They were to write paragraphs on family, friends, pets, dreams, girlfriends/boyfriends and everything else that was in their life. They also had to glue pictures of things that meant something to them or that they liked on the shoe box they were given. Their paragraphs would be set into the box. They were also told to put anything that was special to them inside the box.  
So far, October has written the first line of her friends paragraph.  
Lilly  
She couldn't write anything more at the moment. How was she to keep this a secret from her father. Was there a little brother or sister in her future? This just wasn't cool.  
October glanced at Lilly's paper. The only thing she had managed to write was I once had a goldfish named Fred. He died but was pretty neat. All shiney and stuff.  
Obviously they both didn't have many brain cells set into the project.

"How long do these have to be?" Lilly asked absent mindedly.  
"As long as they need to be, but at least one paragraph," Lucas answered.  
"Ug, what more can I say about Fred?" Lilly whined. "Why did you name him Fred? Where did you get him?" Lucas suggested.  
"You named him and you got him," Lilly replied, "Gosh Fred is dull."  
"Hey Fred was a cool fish," Lucas defended.  
The other kids in the class began looking between the two awkwardly so they both shut up. 

Lucas walked over to Lilly and October.  
"Why are you two being so awkward?" Lucas asked, looking between the two girls.  
"Um, it's really nothing at all," October said, hoping she didn't spill. Her mother would, quite frankly, slit her throat.  
"Um, OH, October has a boyfriend, that's why," Lilly said, looking smug with herself.  
"What?" Lucas asked raising his eyebrows, "I got that out of you quickly. Since when?"   
"Yesterday," October replied quickly. She forgot about telling her father about Jamie. He seemed to be scared to death.   
"What?" Lilly asked, "You didn't think we had interest in the opposite sex?"  
"Uh, well no, I uh," Lucas stammered.  
Lilly grinned, "We need to get back to work Mr. Scott."  
"Quick thinking," October said breathing out for the first time in a minute.  
"Yeah, he's scared. Sorry, it's the only thing I could think of that would make him walk away!" Lilly said, squinching her face.  
"I'm not mad, I'm glad you thought of that. I almost blurted it out. My mom needs to talk to him. I have word vomit. Everything comes out and I can't help it."  
"Okay, well, me, you and me and your um, mom will talk after school about, this and then it'll be okay. She will talk to Lucas and it'll be...okay." Lilly said.  
"What if she is pregnant?" October whispered.  
"They will figure it out." Lilly said pointing to her brother. 


	23. You can do this

"You can do this," Brooke mumbled to herself for about the hundredth time.

A few days had passed, and Brooke had taken a home pregnancy test, which came out positive. She had then made a doctor's appointment, where her pregnancy was confirmed.

Brooke had expected October to spazz, but she actually had seemed pretty excited about it.

Brooke herself, was still unsure of the situation. It was too fast, in a relationship that had barley began again. She had come to terms with the news after a few boxes of Oreos.

Now came the hard part. Telling Lucas.

She reached his doorstep and held her hand out to knock on the door, when the memories all flooded back.

What do I say? thought Brooke. She was terrified. Completely terrified.

I can do this, just walk to the river court, Lucas will be there, you'll tell him and that will be it.

Brooke slowed walked along the roads to the river court. She could feels her throat tightening with each step she took, she felt like she was drowning.

There he was. Brooke smiled as she watched him dribble his basketball and easily sink a basket into the old tattered hoop. This won't be so bad, Brooke tried to convince herself.

She took another step towards the court when she saw there was someone else with Lucas at the court.

Peyton.

Crap. Maybe she will leave if I just say I need to talk to Luke...alone. They were probably just hanging out anyways, right?

That's when Lucas walked over to Peyton, who was giggling, and kissed her.

Right, Peyton meant nothing to him. Right.

Suddenly Brooke's steps weren't so slow anymore. She ran, as fast as she could, just trying to get as far away from that stupid court as possible, before she collapsed onto a patch of grass and began to sob.

"Just knock, it will be different this time," Brooke told herself.

Peyton was no longer in theirs lives.

They were happy together.

They already had a family together.

It was going to be all good.

So, she knocked.

"Hey, come in," Lucas said, with a grim face.

"Oh my god," thought Brooke, had October already told him?

"Hi, you okay?" Brooke questioned cautiously, while thinking of ways to torture October if she had let the pregnancy newsslip in class.

"Peyton's here," Lucas breathed.

"Oh," Brooke said.

And again, she wanted to run.


	24. So here we are

"Dad...dad...daaaaddddyyyy,"Nathan and Haley's daughter Isabellewhispered, "I'm getting pissed off.""What did you just say?"Nathan said tiredly, he glanced at the clock. Was it really 10:00 a.m. already?"I'm getting pissed off, there is a lady at the door, and she's knocking and I don't feel like answering and you and mommy are asleep so GET UP,"Isabelle whined as she tried to climb up onto the bed, struggling to pull herself up. "Okay, okay I'm up," Nathan said sitting up, he set Brooklyn on the floor, then began shuffling towards the door, "I'm coming!""MY DAD'S COMING"Isabelle squealed running through the closed door."Okay?" Nathan could hear Brooke say from the other side of the door."Hi, sorry, we were still in bed," Nathan laughed."Did not need to know that, sorry I'll come back later," Brooke said."Oh, no, not like that, asleep," Nathan smiled."Is Haley up?" Brooke asked."I am now," Haley said, as she walked up to the door."Can we talk?" Brooke asked."Yeah of course, what's up?" Haley asked.

"I'm scared," Brooke said.

"Why, what happened?" Haley said worriedly.

"To just flat out say it, I'm pregnant," Brooke said.

"Oh," Haley said softly, "Lucas, right?"

"Yes Haley! I am not a slut contrary to popular belief," Brooke exclaimed.

"Sorry, Have you told him," Haley questioned.

"I tried to," Brooke replied.

"What do you mean?" Haley asked.

"I went to his house,,," Brooke started.

"And..." Haley said impatiently.

"Peyton was there," Brooke said with no emotion in her voice whatsoever.

"What, why?" Haley said loudly.

"I don't know, but it's exactly what happened last time," Brooke said her voice slowly growing with sadness.

"I'm sure it's not, what did they say?" Haley questioned.

"I just left," Brooke said.

"You need to go back," Haley said.

"I know, maybe tomorrow, I'm not ready yet," Brooke said, "I just need some time."

"Girlie time?" Haley smiled.

"You know me too well," Brooke laughed.

"Yawp, you haven't changed a bit," Haley smiled.

"Hopefully Lucas has," Brooke sighed.

Haley laughed, "So, are we calling it a sleepover, or just a mall day?"

"Yay, just like old times, mall then sleepover," Brooke exclaimed.

"Sounds great," Haley laughed.

"But we have kids," Brooke pouted.

"Nathan can watch ours, and October will be fine, we will just have to tell her to stay out of the sleepover area," Haley laughed.

Meanwhile, October was out on her morning run, with Jamie, to stay in shape for soccer. The two had been going out for a few days now, but Jamie was more annoying than anything. He didn't like having to share October, so she hadn't really spent time with her friends at all that week.

"So, what are we going to do tonight?" Jamie asked.

"I was hoping to have Lilly over," October smiled, "Should be fun."

"Oh, I was hoping we were going to be alone, but if she's there I guess that's alright," Jamie said.

"No, just Lilly," October said, slowing down into a fast walk.

"What?" Jamie asked.

"You know, like a girl night," October smiled.

"But what about me?" Jamie asked.

"Hopefully you have other friends, otherwise that's just sad," October laughed.

"What's going on? We've hung out every other night," Jamie said upset.

"Exactly, I need to spend time with my friends too," October explained.

"Yeah, I get that, but why can't I be there," Jamie said angrily.

"Because if we are together constantly I am going to get annoyed of you, to tell you the truth, I need SOME time to myself," October said softly.

"Who is he?" Jamie asked.

"Who?" October asked in return.

"Who's the other guy?" Jamie said loudly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" October said stopping and turning to face Jamie.

"You've just changed since we started going out, you used be fun and funny and this great person, and now you're just trying to blow me off," Jamie shouted.

"Maybe you're just too controlling," October shouted back.

"What the hell is going on?" October could hear her father yell. Crap. They were right in front of his house. Just her luck.

"Nothing," October said bitterly, "Good bye Jamie."

"Where are you going?" Jamie said.

"Away from you," October said snottily.

"We're over then," Jamie said.

"That's fine by me, you see my life DOESN'T revolve around you," October said before walking towards Lucas.

"You okay," Lucas said, still in disbelief at what just happened.

"Yeah, perfect, I have no clue what the hell just happened, he just went ...psycho," October said letting a big breath of air out.

"He seemed like an okay guy," Lucas said.

"He was, I guess I was wrong," October sighed.

"Want to come inside?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah sure," October said, "I'll call mom to pick me up."

"I can drive you," Lucas offered.

"Oh, no, it's okay she was out this morning so she's probably still out so she can grab me," October smiled, "Thank you though."

Inside, October quickly called Brooke, who in return asked to talk to Lucas.

"Hey, how are you?" Lucas asked.

"Fine, I need to ask you a favour," Brooke said quickly.

"Okay, what is it?" Lucas asked.

"Can October stay at your house tonight?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah of course, what's going on? You have a date you're not telling me about?" Lucas joked.

"Yeah, with Haley, girl night, so it's okay?" Brooke said.

"Yeah, I'd love to have her here," Lucas replied, "And, we need to talk."

"Alright I'll be over to drop off her stuff in about an hour but I can't talk I have to pic up some things, sorry, bye," Brooke said quickly before hanging up.

"What was that about?" October asked.

"You are stuck here with your boring old father for the night," Lucas grinned evily, "I'm thinking we could have a rocking night of shuffle board, mark some papers, go out to bingo."

"Oh yes, you know me so well, that's exactly what I want to do tonight," October laughed, "So, why am I staying here tonight?"

"Your mother and aunt Haley are having a girl night," Lucas laughed.

"I want one!" October jokingly exclaimed.

"Well sadly, I am a boy, so you are going to have to deal with that," Lucas said, "I could handle a guys night right about now, but you're a girl. Things don't always work out how we want them too."

"Thankkksss," October said sarcastically.

"Joking, joking," Lucas replied.

A little while later Brooke showed up with a bag of October's things.

"Brooke we really need to talk," Lucas said once October had gone back inside.

"Why?" Brooke asked.

"Peyton came to talk to me today," Lucas answered, "I told you that already, but we need to talk, alone."

"What did she say Luke?" Brooke asked.

"She said she's pregnant," Lucas answered.

"That's just great," Brooke said.

"Brooke..." Lucas started, "I didn't plan this, neither did she, it just happened. Brooke, please don't cry."

"How can I not Lucas?" Brooke said loudly.

"I know, I acted this way at first too, but look at how great October is, I get to have another little kid, I'm happy about that, obviously not that it's with her, but it's still my child, and I'm going to be there for her and the baby," Lucas said.

"And what about me?" Brooke asked.

"We are still going to be a we, if you'll still me a we with me," Lucas said, "If that makes any sense."

"I have to go," Brooke said before turning around and leaving.

"Did mom leave?" October said coming outside a fewminutes later.

"Yeah," Lucas replied.

"What's wrong?" October asked.

"I'm having a baby," Lucas replied.

"Yeah, I know," October replied, "But it's going to be okay right?"

"How'd you know?" Lucas asked.

"I was there when she found out, so I know," October said.

"Peyton?" Lucas asked, "You were with Peyton?"

"No, with mom," October said confused," OH, Oh my god, no, I didn't just let it slip."

"You're mom's pregnant?" Lucas asked.

"No," October lied.

"Oh my god," Lucas said.

"So Peyton's pregnant?" October asked.

"Yes," Lucas replied.

"It's from before you and my mom were together right?" October questioned.

"Yes," Lucas answered.

"And you just told my mom," October asked.

"Yes," Lucas again said.

"You are so screwed," October said.


	25. Never

It was 7 O'Clock at night, and October and Lucas had just finished cleaning up after dinner.

"So, what DO you want to do tonight?" Lucas asked.

"Do you love me?" October smiled.

"Of course I do," Lucas laughed.

"Can Lilly sleepover please?" October smiled.

"Sure," Lucas said, "But first do you want to go to the River Court with me?"

"Yeah sure! Can we get icecream?" October said excitedly.

"Okay," Lucas smiled.

On the way to the river court, the two stopped into an ice cream shop and got a two scoop

each. They also ran into Tim.

"Wow, Luke landed yourself a young one hey?" Tim said holding up his hand for a high-five,

"No, okay." Tim put his hand down.

"Yeah not really," Lucas laughed.

"Oh, right, you two are just good friends right?" Tim winked, "She kinda looks like Brooke."

"That's because she's Brooke's daughter," Lucas explained.

"Man I bet you she would freak on you if she saw this," Tim said putting his hand up again.

"No, she's my daughter to you idiot," Lucas laughed.

"Oh, gosh, I'm going to go over here now," Tim said, walking away.

After the two had walked to the court they sat on the old picnic table.

"So..." October said.

"Yeah," Lucas said.

"What are you going to do?" October asked.

"I have no idea," Lucas replied, "I'm turning into my father all over again."

"No you aren't," October said.

"Yeah, two children, at the same time, different mothers," Lucs said, "I'm my father."

"You mean the abandoner slash murderer? You guys might have the same situations to deal with but you're not him," October smiled.

"Thanks," Lucas smiled back, "So, how are you feeling about this?"

"Excited, I get to be a big sister twice, but I'm upset on my mom's behave," October explained.

"She isn't too happy, I can tell you that, can't blame her at all though," Lucas sighed.

"What about Peyton, how is she?" October asked, "How far along is she?"

"Peyton just seemed scared, which is understandable, and she says she's just over two months pregnant," Lucas stated, "Now are you willing to brea your mother's code of secrecy and answer some of my questions."

"Possibly," October said.

"When did your mom find out?" Lucas asked.

"We both went to the doctor's..two days ago I guess," October said.

"And everything was fine?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, but I think you need to talk to her about this, more than me," October said softly.

"I know, I figured she would want some time with Haley first," Lucas said putting his head in his hands.

"She would, you know her pretty well, huh?" October asked.

"I met her in grade 11, so about 18 years now, I knew her before that, but that's when we began talking," Lucas smiled.

"It's so weird to think of her in highschool, and that she's had a past and stuff before me," October said.

"It's so wierd to be thinking of YOU in highschool, grade 10 is almost over, feeling old?" Lucas asked.

"Kind of, we have to choose our courses on Monday, I have no clue what to take," October laughed.

"Well, what do you want to do in college?" Lucas asked.

"I'm not sure yet, that's the thing," October said.

"What do you like to do?" Lucas laughed.

"Everything," October said laughing, "I like clothing class, I love english, I like science, I like Math, I like sports, I love foods class, mainly because I get fed food other than poptarts, and I really like social studies. I'm a complete nerd! I just don't know what I like the most, and what I'd like to do for the rest of my life."

"I guess you will just have to take a bunch of random courses next year, you'll figure it out, don't worry," Lucas said, "Maybe you will even get a schoalorship from the soccer team."

"Yeah, I applied to go to this program for soccer in California over the summer, I got in," October said excitedly, "I don't know about leaving mom though."

"That's great! I'm so happy for you. You're definitly going, your mom will be fine with all of us here," Lucas said.

"So, are we just going to sit here, or are we going to play?" October said kinking her eyebrow.

"You look freakishly like your mother you realise," Lucas grinned.

"You should see me when I try!" October laughed.

October grabbed Lucas' basketball and quickly whipped it at his head, 'Think fast."

"Hey! Not cool, I'm not even going to go easy on you now!" Lucas said loudly.

"Bring it on dad!" October yelled back.

They both played for about a half hour, when they decided they should go pick Lilly up.

As they were walking to Karen and Lilly's house, they ran into Peyton who was holding hands with a man October had never sen before.

"Peyton?" Lucas said, as they neared the couple.

"Oh, my god, um hi Luke," Peyton said, letting go of the man's hand.

"Who's this?" Lucas asked.

"This is Matt, from work," Peyton explained.

"Hello, nice to meet you," Matt said holding out his hand, which Lucas uphappily shook.

"This is...October," Peyton said to Matt.

"My daughter," Lucas said.

"Nice to meet you too," Matt said.

"Nice to meet you." October replied, "Hello Peyton."

"Hi," Peyton said looking at the ground, "So, We better be going."

"Okay," Lucas said, as he started to walk away.

"Peyton?" October asked.

"Yeah?" Peyton said.

"Can we talk for a minute?" October questioned.

"Uh, I suppose so," Peyton said, confused. Why was Brooke's daughter wanting to talk to her?

The two girls walked away from Lucas and Matt.

"My dad told me," October said.

"I figured he would, I'm guessing your mom knows too?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah, he told her," October said, "I just wanted to tell you that even though things between my mom and you aren't exactly...good at all, I would like to have the chance to be apart of your baby's life, if you are okay with that?"

"Your mom won't be happy with that," Peyton said softly.

"Do I really care?" October smiled.

Peyton laughed, "No, but yeah of course, I guess are kind of are the baby's big sister."

"And I'm a good babysitter too," October smiled.

"Good to know," Peyton smiled.

"I guess we should go back there before dad starts drilling that Matt guy on his whole history," Octobr laughed.

"Yeah, probably," Peyton smiled, "I like you, and I really didn't want to."

"I like you too, and I wanted to like you, otherwise this whole thing would be even more screwed up than it already is." October said.

"Yeah, your dad who is your mom's boyfriend's ex girlfriend is having his baby, it is fairly screwed," Peyton said sadly.

"Not only that, but my mom's pregnant too," October said.

"Oh my god," Peyton said, stopping in her tracks, "She must be freaking right out."

"Girl's night with Haley, does that tell you anything?" October asked.

"Oh yes, she is freaking out," Peyton nodded.

"And she is going to freak out when she knows that I actually talked to the dreaded evil backstabbing girl of a best friend Peyton Elisabeth Saywer," October said dramatically.

"Ahh, when will the drama of Tree Hill end?" Peyton asked.

"Never," October smiled.


	26. I'll always be your Tutorgirl

"Brooke, it's going to be okay," Haley said for the thousandth time.

"NO, IT ISN'T HALEY, DON'T YOU GET THAT," Brooke yelled.

"Peyton is pregnant that doesn't change the fact that he loves you," Haley said.

"But she's pregnant, he's going to do the right thing and be with her," Brooke said tearing up.

"In case you've forgotten you are pregnant too, Lucas isn't going to leave you Brooke. Unlike Peyton he loves you, he always has and always will," Haley spoke.

"I'm just scared," Brooke whispered.

"Of what?" Haley asked.

"Everything," Brooke answered.

"Care to go into more detail?" Haley asked.

"I remember when Lucas first joined the Ravens, remember Nathan?" Brooke asked, "What if those are our kids. I don't wanteither of them, even if it is Peyton's child, to go through that."

"I know it was hard for them, but that whole experience showed Lucas what not to do," Haley suggested, "He won't let that happen,you know Luke, that would kill him."

"Why do you always make everything make sense?" Brooke asked.

"Because I will always be your tutor girl," Haley smiled.

"Okay, I just need to stop thinking of stupid things, whatever happens happens...right?" Brooke asked.

"Right," Haley replied.

"Now, what movie should we watch?" Brooke asked.

"Spice World?" Haley suggested.

"What the hell made you think of that?" Brooke laughed.

"Ever since October's birthday party all Isabelle will sing is Spice up your life, in various ways, often making up her own lines, and makes us call her Izzie Spice," Haley laughed.

"Try raisinga Spice Girl fanatic through the huge Spice Girl craze," Brooke smiled.

"I did. James," Haley laughed.

"No, way I cannot see that, are you serious?" Brooke asked.

"Who do you think taught me the moves to Wannabe?" Haley giggled.

"It's so weird how they are already so old," Brooke said.

"I know, James and October are in grade 12 next year, the year we were in when we found out we were having them, it doesn't seem right does it?" Haley asked.

"No, it really doesn't," Brooke sighed.

"Have you told Lucas yet?" Haley asked.

"HALES!" Brooke exclaimed.

"What?" Haley asked.

"I finally got it off my mind, and no I have not, I don't know how," Brooke said softly.

"Just tell him, he is going to be thrilled I promise," Haley said.

"Is telling him through a phone call bad?" Brooke asked.

"Not the best way to do it, but if it's what you need to do, then it's okay," Haley said.

"Where's the phone," Brooke asked.

"You're serious?" Haley questioned.

"I'm doing it, I'm feeling brave right now, let's get it over with. Common quick Haley gimme the phone before I chicken out," Brooke said within a matter of seconds.

Haley handed Brooke the phone.

"Lucas?" Brooke said into the phone.

"Hey, what's going on?" Lucas asked on the other line.

"What are you and October doing?" Brooke asked.

"We just picked up Lilly from my mom's, they were watching some movie in the living room," Lucas said.

"Okay, we need to talk," Brooke said.

"Okay, about what?" Lucas asked.

"I'm pregnant Lucas," Brooke said.

"I know," Lucas answered.

"WHAT?" Brooke exclaimed, "Who the hell told you?"

"Octo.." Lucas started.

"I'm gunna kill her," Brooke said.

"It was by accident, I told her about Peyton, but all I said was I'm going to have a baby and she said I know you are, and she thought I meant you but I meant Peyton, and please don't be mad at her," Lucas said.

"Lucas what are we going to do?" Brooke asked.

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked.

"We just started going out, we aren't ready for a baby, Peyton's having your other baby, we already have a daughter, what the hell are we all doing?" Brooke asked.

"Well we are already handling our one daughter, I'm sure we can easily handle another one...or a son, that would be cool, and I am pretty sure Peyton is already seeing someone else as well, so she's all set, and I will try to be involved with our babies life as much as possible. What I really want to focus on right now is you. Brooke I love you, and nothing will change that. Ever. Ok?" Lucas said.

"Okay," Brooke said, feeling the knot in her stomach loosen, "I love you too."

"Goodnight Pretty girl," Lucas said softly.

"Goodnight Boyfriend," Brooke said back.

"See what did I tell you?" Haley grinned.

"I'm still going to kill October," Brooke said with determination.


	27. What should we do now?

"What should we do now?" Lilly asked.  
"I do not know?" October sighed.

"I wonder if there's a camera around here somewhere." Lilly said looking around curiously.  
"Why?" October asked.  
"Photoshoot. Whatelse!" Lilly said excitedly

"Hehehe, we could spy on my dad, and take pictures of him, and then laugh," October said in one single shot.

"We could imitate his poses!" Lilly said laughing.

"OMG, that would be to hilarious!" October laughed, "Brood for my Lil!"

"Let's search for that camera now!" Lilly said as she stood up

"Okay," October said.  
"Dadddddd," October called out.  
"What?" Lucas called back.  
"Do you have a camera?" October shouted.  
"In the kitchen on the counter," Lucas called back.

"Let's go," Lilly said.

"Aww nice." October said impressed "It's one of those really expensive digital ones!"

"Night vision function?" Lilly asked.  
"Yes," October said.

"Let's roll," Lilly whispered, switching into stealth mode.

"Don't forget to skip the squeaky step" October whispered as they approached the staircase.

"You know about the squeaky step?" Lilly said.

"I squeaked on it earlier," October giggled.

"Oh my gosh!" Lilly screached  
"What?" October said panicked  
"A mouse..." Lilly said frozen with horror.

"What...where?" October said.

"Just kidding." Lilly said laughing "Now let's get going!"

"Don,t do that you jerk," October said softly smacking Lilly on the arm.

"What is he doing?" Lilly asked as they quietly approached the open door of Luke's office.

"Just wait, let me switch the flash off," October said fiddling with the camera. They held the camera threw the doorway and snapped a picture then darted down the hall quietly.  
"Is he...dancing?" Lilly said looking at the picture in disbelief.  
"Do you say we ditch the stealth plan, and bargeinto the room?" October asked, raising her eyebrows.  
"I say so, but first we need to switch this bad boy to video," Lilly giggled.

"This is a fun night." October said "I think this is going to be youtube material!"

"Oh definitly," Lilly whispered.  
October held the camera stillly as they made there way back down the hall. October pressed the record button, and held the camera in the doorway and left it there for about 20 seconds. Then, she and Lilly, jumped into the room, to catch Lucas doing the soulja boy dance. As soon as he saw the girls, he stopped in his tracks.

"LILLY!" Lucas yelled, "October, what the

The two girls were laughing too hard to say anything.  
"What are you two doing?" Luke said stunned.

"Filming you," October said through a huge laugh, "What are you doing?"

"Practicing for when I chaperone your school dance next week." Luke said proudly.

Both their faces fell.  
"Joking," Lucas smiled.  
"Not a good joke," Lilly said.  


"Seriously though,' October laughed.  
"Fine, James bet me 20 bucks I couldn't do the dance, by the dance," Lucas said.  
"And you took him up on that bet?" Lilly asked.  
"Uh, yeah," Lucas said.

"Why?" October asked.

"Because Im a man and I have pride." Luke said.  
Lilly and October stared at him blankly.

"Neat," October said after awhile.

"Well we're going to go now..." Lilly said awkwardly as she rushed out of the room.

"Let's play truth or dare?" Lucas and October could hear Lilly yell once she was at the bottom of the stairs.

"Wanna join?" October said

"No, you go ahead." Luke said.

"Commonnnn," October smiled, "We won't be mean."  
"I'm not sure I trust you two," Lucas laughed.

"Just choose truths, and hey we could get to know eachother better," October said, "Pweaaseeee?"

"Alright." Luke said reluctantly.

"Truth or dare?" Lilly asked October.

"Truth to start with," October said.

"Do you have a tail?" Lilly said giggling.

"No, I do not, but thanks," October said.  
"Lucas, truth or dare?" October asked.

"Truth" Luke sayd frightened.

"What do you want most at this moment?" October asked.  
"Uh, I guess for your mom to be happy," Lucas said without a second's thought.

"Aww that's beautiful, choose better questions October!" Lilly said, "Luke's turn."

"October, truth or dare." Luke said  
"Dare" October said confidently.

"I dare you to call Kenzie and tell her you want to be "bestest friends"," Lucas laughed.

"Well played Luke, well played," Lilly said giving Luke a highfive, "She ain't gunna do it!"

"Alright." October said reaching for the phone.

"No way," Lilly said.

"Is this really happening?" Lucas asked.


	28. Don't trust me

"I cannot believe you just did that!" Lilly laughed. October had called Kenzie which resulted in a fifteen minute conversation about how much Kenzie loved October. October could hear the fakeness spread throughout her voice.

"I'm proud," Lucas laughed.

The next morning Lucas, October and Lilly woke up in the living room to the sound of someone pounding on the front door.

"Wassssssss going on?" Lily said, looking pretty awful. A night with very little sleep had left her appearance in a bit of a mess.

"Lucassssssss, Lillybert!" they could hear Karen calling.

"Lillybert?" October laughed.

"TOBY!" Lilly yelled back.

"Shut up"

Lucas got up and answered the door. "What's going on?"

"Is it true?" Karen asked.

"What?" Lucas asked.

"Peyton's pregnant?" Karen asked.

"Yes," Lucas replied.

"Oh god Luke, you have the worst timing ever, you just got back together with Brooke!" Karen said sitting down at the kitchen table.

"And Brooke is also knocked up!" October said ocming into the kitchen and grabbing bread to make toast.

"WHAT!" Karen yelled.

"Mom, calm down," Lucas said.

"Why do I attract drama?" Karen asked, "No seriously, it follows all of us!"

Brooke then walked into the room, "Hi, I let myself in, I hope thats okay."

"Hey Brooke," Karen smiled.

"You know don't you?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah," Karen smiled, "Congratulations."

"Thanks"

That afternoon Lily and October walked around near Karen's cafe. They often did this on the nice sunny days where they had nothing to do.

"Hey there's Peyton, what's she doing at the Grill?" Lily asked.

"Eating....?" October replied.

"With a beer?" Lily asked, "Isn't she having a kid? You don't drink when you have a kid."

"What the hell?" October said.

"Double team her?" Lily asked.

"What do you mean?" Ooctober questioned.

"Well she either is causing your little brother or sister to have fetal alchol syndrome or she's lieing. I wouldn't put lying past her." Lily said.

"I like her, I don't think she'd do that...." October said sounding unsure.

"What's the harm in asking?" Lily questioned.

"Fine, the things you make me do...." October huffed.

"Hey Peyt." Lilly smiled walking over to the patio table that Peyton was sitting at with Matt.

"Hi Matt," October waved.

"What are you two doing?" Lily asked.

"Having a late lunch, what about you two?" Peyton smiled.

"Walking around, why do you have a beer, aren't you preggers?" Lily said point blank.

"Yes I am," Peyton said.

"Then the beer..." Lily questioned.

"The waitress brought it to me on the house, we come here fairly often, it's not like she knows." Peyton said quickly.

"Oh okay, I was just wondering," Lily said, "Um, we should get going."

After the two walked away Lily turned to October and said, "She's lying."

"Lilly can't we just stay out of it, give her the benefit of the doubt okay," October said.

"I don't trust her, and I don't like her. So no!" Lily said back.

"Well I'm trying to okay," October said.

"You are too much of an optimistic person," Lily laughed, "This is Tree Hill. Learn to expect the worst."


	29. Chapter 29

Okay, I haven't updated in a long time but here we go...

That night October quietly walked into the kitchen and began making herself some gourmet kraft dinner. Brooke was sketching some new designs at the table without looking up at her daughter.

"Mom? Can we talk?" October asked.

"I suppose," Brooke said softly.

"First of all I'm sorry I let dad know that you were pregnant, I should'nt have and I know that but at least he knows right, and he's okay with it. Second of all Lilly and I saw something today." Ooctober said quickly.

"Saw what?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know if Ii should say anything actually..." October said nervously. She had a feeling that she shouldn't tell her mom. A bad feeling, but she couldn't keep it from her right?

"Is it like, I saw a tree today or is it something important like you witnessed a murder? I'm really behind October..." Bbrooke said getting stressed over her work.

"It's about Peyton," October said.

"Okay, I can stop work for that, what'd she do now?" Brooke said turning to face October.

"Well you know she's apparently pregnant too right?" October asked.

"Apparently?" Brooke questioned.

"Well...Lilly and I were walking around downtown and we walked past the balcony at the Grill and Peyton was there with some guy Matt and she had a beer. Lilly asked her about it and she said that the waitress just brought it over on the house and it was nothing, but Lilly thinks she's lying and is up to something," October explained.

Brooke stood up and walked towards the front door.

"Mom, where are you going?" Ooctober called.

"To see Peyton," Brooke yelled.

Bbrooke knocked her fists rapidly against Peyton's front door.

"Hello Satan....oh gosh, I mean Peyton, it rhymes honest mistake." Brooke said snottily.

"Grown up from highschool have we?" Peyton spits back.

"What the hell are you up too?" Brooke questioned.

"I see you know that I am having Lucas' child." Peyton says with a slight smile.

"Don't you dare smile that stupid little whore smile at me you..erf you, whore!" Brooke said, she was so pissed and so stressed about everything that had been going on that she couldn't even form proper or even good comebacks.

"Why so upset?" Peyton says calmly," Lucas leaving you for me? He is a good guy isn't he?"

"Yes, he's a good guy, but he's mine Peyton, he always has been and he always will be," Brooke shoots back.

"You sure about that?" Peyton asks.

"Positive," Brooke screams

"Then why are you here Brooke?" Peyton says.

"Because I know you are up to something," Brooke says.

"Get the hell off my porch Brooke," Peyton says as she tries to slam the door but Brooke's arm blocks it. At this point Matt walks up behind Brooke.

"Well, well, didn't take long for you too come over," Matt smiles.

"Excuse me? Do I even know you?" Brooke asks.

"You do now," Matt says as he shoves Brooke inside the house and follows her in.

"What the hell are you doing to me?" Brooke screams as Mmatt grabs her arm, "Who ARE you?"

"This is Matt," Peyton says with a stern face, "He's helping me get Lucas back, whatever it takes. And I will get him back. Even if I fake this baby so I get so spend time with Luke, even if I fake this relationship with Matt to make Lucas jealous and even if I have to get rid of you, I'll do it. Lucas will be mine."

Three hours later, when Brooke still hadn't returned home, October began to worry.

"Dad?" Octobver said with a shakey voice, over the phone, "Have you heard from mom in the past little bit?"

"Uh no actually, why,is something wrong?" Llucas asked.

"Can you come over as soon as possible please? Ii'll explain once you get here," October said quickly.

"Yeah of course, I'll see you in a minute, I'll just at the cafe I shouldn't be long," Lucas said before hanging up.

Five minutes later, Lucas jogged up the front steps to where October was sitting waiting for him. She explained everything she had told her mother and how Brooke had been gone for three hours and wouldn't answer her cellphone. The two got into Lucas' car and began to drive around looking for Brooke's vehicle. Not even three minutes later they found it parked outside of Peyton's house.

"I don't have a good feeling about this." October said with her eyes filling with tears, "Can we call someone to get help first?"

"They're probably just talking, you know they used to be friends way back when they are probably just catching up." Lucas said trying to calm October down.

"Or my mom is chopped up in the bathtub..."October muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

Just as the two began to step on the sidewalk the front door opened, and both darted behind the hedge. Lucas wasn't sure why, but October was turning this into some sort of murder scenario.

Matt began walking towards his truck and Peyton called out after him, "What am I supposed to do with Brooke while you're gone?"

"She's completley knocked out Peyton, she won't be doing nothing for a long time, I'll only be a minute. Just be quite okay?" Mmatt said in a loud whisper, before hopping into his truck and driving away.

"Now do you freaking believe me? My mom is so dead. Your psyco ex killed my mom. I called it. Holy shit. Call grandma!" October said freaking out.

"Grandma?"

"She fixes everything, get cops, something OR I'm busting the door down myself and taking down psyco bitch before A-hole Matt gets back!" October screeches as Lucas tries to think of what to do.

"How can you be so calm, thats my mom in there. And my baby brother or sister. I'm going in I don't care," October said as she stand up and makes her way to the front door.

"Are you crazy," Lucas says as he tries to grab her, "I can't loose you too if your mom is gone and you go in there and get yourself killed I have no one and if your mom is okay and you go in there your mom will kill me! Get back here!"

"No! Unlike my father I am not a pussy,and I am not going to be nice to psyco bitch"

At that October pulls a screen out of an open window and pokes her head in.

"It's clear," she turns around and says to Luke.

"You're a dumbass get over here or you are so grounded."

"Well, you can either stand out here looking stupid or you can come and save mom with me. Your choice."

October pulls herself up and into Peyton's living room. She quietly walks toward the hallway, where Peyton stands waiting for Matt, and where Brooke lays motionless.

October freezes and then turns and walks back intot he living rooma nd jumps back out the window.

"Come to your senses, Listen I'm calling the cops at this moment, they will help us get your mom. Please October I feel like l'm going to pass out I'm terrifies for Brooke and I cannot be terrified for you too just please."

"If Peyton's hears sirens she will panic and hurt mom even more in a desperate attempt to finish things before Matt gets back. I have a plan. Call the cops and then you're going to knock. Peyton is in the hallway. She will ask who's there and you'll say Lucas. She will ask what you what you say that you are rethinking things and need her and you guys need to talk. She's is completely stupid and stunned and obsessed over you so she will find a way to get outside to you without seeing mom in halway, who by the way is unconscious. I will already be in the living room and once shes outside ill lock the door and help mom until the police get here. That way whorebag ins't with mom when the cops take Peyton to jail."

"What? How did you just come up with..." Lucas starts.

"I watch a lot of movies, let's go, 3,2,1.."


	30. Chapter 30

October runs to the open window, peeks inside and climbs back in. She carefully sits behind the sofa so when Peyton walked to the front door, she wouldn't be able to catch a glimpse of October. October tried to breathe slowly and calmly so no attention would be brought upon her.

Lucas began to reluctantly stand up to go knock on the door, deciding to not argue against October's "master mind" plan, when he saw Matt's truck coming down the road. He froze and quickly ran to the window where October had just jumped into. He couldn't yell for her because then Peyton would hear....so he hid behind the hedge to see what Matt was going to do. He pulled out his cell and dialed 911 whispered Peyton's address and then pleaded that they would come as fast as they could to help. He still refused to believe this was happening. Peyton wouldn't do this, this had to be a disunderstanding. It just couldn't be real, that's why he hadn't taken action, it just wasn't real. Deep down he knew it was happening though, but it hurt. Ppeyton was the woman he had felt something for and who he had tried to make things work with for over a decade. He didn't understand how it could've came to this. He just didn't want to believe that Peyton was as bad as everyone had made her out to be.

Inside, October heard a knock on the front door. She assumed it was Lucas, instead Matt inside. She gulped. Fuck, now what? October froze as she watched Matt harshly kick Brooke in the leg.

"She"s still out pretty good, heh heh heh"

"'Where did you go?" Peyton asks.

"'To get this," Matt replies as he pulls out his sawed off shotgun.

A burst of adrenaline shot through October. She had a feeling that someone wasn't going to make it out alive, and her feelings were almost always right. She knew she had to do something, she wouldn't jsut sit here behind the sofa and watch her mom get murdered. She, as quietly as she could, crawled into the next room to try and think of something to do. The next room was really dark, with only a little sunlight coming in. There were records everywhere lining the walls. There were pictures of Peyton and most of all multiple pictures of Lucas. Words were painted all over the wall. All of then were about Lucas, getting Lucas back and getting revenge on Brooke. October began backing up, she really wanted out of this freakshow room. A stack of records fell over and smashed against the floor. October flinched. Sshe quickly flung herself into the doorway to the kitchen and bgean making her way back to where Brooke was lying unconscious. October could hear Matt yelling in the room where the records had fallen over. October could see Lucas peek into the kitchen window. She mouthed "HELP" to him as Matt burst into the kichen. He quickly ran over and grabbed October by the hair and dragged her viciously to the hallway.

"Coming for your mom? Well here you go. Think you could pull one over on us? Nice try, I guess you will get what you want though. You and your om will still be together. You'll just both be dead. You shoudl've just left well enough alone. You should've statyed where you came from, and left your dad and Peyton happy."

Outside the cops had surrounded the house. They burst into the front door and Matt began open fire. October was shoved to the ground and felt pain everywhere. She couldn't stand. It hurt to breathe. She could see Lucas running into the hallway and punching Matt to the ground. The cops then forced the gun from his hand and put him into handcuffs while Peyton stood there trying to look shocked.

"I don't know what happened! Thank god you're here!" Peyton said as she looked around with her giant bug eyes. Fake tears began falling down his face.

"She was here the whole time!" October yelled, "She's the reason this is happening, you have to take her too! It's all her fault."

"Honey what are you tlaking about? Your just delusional from the gun shot wound. Everything's going to be okay," Peyton said trying to fake a weak smile. October could see the grin Peyton was holding back.

"Fuck you bitch, you try to kill my mom because you're jealous she's with Lucas and not you, you deserve to be in jail. You may not have pulled the trigger physically but you were the one who did it," October said looking at Peyton right in the eye and then everything went black.


	31. Chapter 31

Three days later October woke up in a hospital bed. This was becoming an almost monthly happening for her. She slowly looked around the room and saw her dad sitting by the window looking outside of it.

""Dad?" October asked.

"October, you're awake" Lucas said walking over to her side.

"Where's mom? Is she okay? The baby?" October said quickly, her voice cracking a bit.

"Your mom is just downstairs grabbing something to eat. She only had to stay overnight for a concussion and the babies are okay. You were pushed to the ground when Matt shot at your mom and got shot instead. You were so brave. Stupid but brave. I felt like such a coward standing there doing nothing. I didn't want to believe this was happening. I was such an idiot I hope you can forgive me. I should've been the one saving your mom. I should've always been trying to save your mom, all these years. I'm ....I'm so sorry."

"Wait...babies?" October asked.

"Out of all that, the thing you chose to pay attention to was the babies reference?" Lucas said smiling weakly.

"Yeah...and...?" October said raising her eyes.

"Your mom is having twins, and both are healthy," Lucas said letting a little grin show.

"NO WAY I AM SO EXCITED," October grinned.

"I think you're mom is too, something about twice as many clothes....?"Lucas said, a bit worried, "So, back to what we were talking about before, I am very very sorry that you had to go through this andnot me. I acted like an idiot, and put your life at risk. It's just at one point Peyton and Ii were something. I mean we have history as long as your mom and I and I didn't want to believe that she would go that low. She was your moms best friend since they were kids, and I couldn't believe....I am just so so so sorry." Lucas said.

"It's okay, having a gunshot wound is pretty badass after all. Wait? Am I going to be okay? Where's Peyton?" October said quickly.

"Peyton is in custody, awaiting court and you are going to be fine. You lost some blood, but your leg should have no permanent damage to it. You'll have a few months of recovery. Most likley be on cruches for about a month. You took a blow to the head when Peyton tried to attack you which is why you've been out cold for three days now," Lucas said trying to remember everything the doctor hadd told him.

"Wait, Peyton attacked me? When?" October asked.

"When you got knocked out. She came up behind you...you probably didn't even realize any of it," Lucas said.

"What a psyco bitch," Ocotber laughed.

"You're laughing? You just got attacked and shot the other day and your cracking up? You are the weirdest child ever do you know that?" Lucas said.

"So a whole month on crutches? That's not fair. I guess that's a big no for soccer camp then hey?" October asked.

"I don't think you'll be doing any sports for the rest of the school year, I'm sorry," Lucas said.

"Wow, I am going to have no life. No soccer no cheerleading no walking around with Lilly, what the hell am I going to do with myself?" October asked.

"Study, read a book, watch t.v., take up knitting" Lucas said.

"You suck, not even funny." October glared at him.

Brooke walks into the room and immediatly glares at October, "Okay first of all I'm happy you are awake, and are going to be okay but WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"

"I was thinking you'd be overjoyed about living," October said shrugging.

"WHAT were you thinking? You could've killed yourself! Were you crazy?" Brooke shreiked.

"I couldn't just stand there while I knew they were hurting you mom. If I lost you I'd have nothing!" October yelled back.

"You'd still have your dad. You should've put yourself at risk!" Brooke said.

"That's not the same! I need you mom! You're the only one I've had around for my whole life. I didn't meet dad until not too long ago. I don't have much of a history with him. I have everything with you. I'm so proud of you all the time, and proud that your my mom. I try so hard to try and be as good as you are someday. If you were gone my whole life would be ruined to say the least," October replied.

"You still should've gone in there," Brooke said.

"Look, we are both okay, or somewhat okay," October looked at her leg, "So let's not fight alright?"

"Fine," Brooke said, "But never be that big of an idiot again or I will ground your butt until you're forty."

"Deal," October smiled.

October began painfully going through her recovery. She took up playing the piano and even began making some sketches of clothes while her mom worked.  
"You're not half bad you know," Brooke smiled as she watched October work.

At school she felt a little lost. Since she could no longer be on the cheer squad this school year, Kenzie decided no one should be friends with her. Lilly Of course stuck beside October through everything. Kenzie had twisted the story around so that everyone on the squad thought that October decided cheerleading was for complete losers and that October was going to be the reason their squad didn't do so well this year. Everything would be October's fault. October didn't really care, the only person she really became close to was Lilly anyways.

Since soccer was also out of the question October had a lot of spare time on her hands.

"Hi October" Jacob, Mouth's son, said waving from the other side of the hall, "Do you need any help with anything?"

October was using crutches and slowly trying to hold onto her things and "walk" slowly through the hall.

"Um, actually, if you'd take my textbook I'd probably love you forever."

"No problem," Jacob smiled. The two of them made their way down the hallway. "So what are you doing after school?"

"Probably going home and doing nothing, what about yourself?" October asked.

"Uh, probably going and editing sports clips from the Ravens game this week for the school's website, nothing to exciting," Jacob smiled, "Mmy dad used to do it. It's kinda fun to me, but everyone else thinks it's weird."

"They are probably sitting watching your videos right now so don't worry about ayone saying it's lame. Would you like some company? It sounds neat and Lilly has cheerleading after school so I'll be a loner otherwise." October asked.

"Yeah, that'd be great, I'll meet you here after class?" Jacob asked.

"Sounds awesome," October said as Jacob handed back her textbook, "And thanks for helping me out."

October got home from school at five o'clock.

"Where were you?" Lucas asked, "School ended two hours ago?"

"I stayed and helped Jacob McFadden edit Ravens footage for the school's website. His dad drove me home." October explained.

"Oh, that's cool," Lucas said.

"Yeah it was nice being able to do something with sports without doing sports. He asked to come back again tomorrow if I wanted too, so I'll probably stay late again," October said.

"Sounds fun, it's good for you to make more friends too now that Lilly will be cheerleading," Lucas said.

"That's what I was thinking," October said, "Where's mom?"

"Upstairs working on some sketches," Lucas answered.

"Well, I better go do my homework," October slowly made her way upstairs. She could hear Brooke talking to someone on the phone. More like yelling.

"Mom, who are you talking to?" October asked.

Brooke mouthed the words, "Grandma"

"Karen?"

"OTHER Grandma" Brooke mouthed back.

"Uh oh," October thought to herself. Brooke hadn't spoken to Victoria since they had left California. Victoria would be pissed they left, pissed that Brooke was with Lucas and pissed about the new family members to be. Brooke hung up the phone.

"She's coming," Brooke said. October let out a little laugh.

"I hope I am never that scared of you, when's she get here?" October asked.

"Tomorrow morning," Brooke whispered, "We need to hide your dad."

"And we can say you put on a little weight," October giggled. Soon Brooke joined her.

"I am so screwed," Brooke laughed.

"Well, let the wrath of Victoria Davis come upon us, and if we have any luck all of us will make it out of this alive." October joked.

"Well my bet's on you surviving since you've already lived through your heart stopping and being shot." Brooke joked back.

"Just to let you know, I will be going to school early and I will be staying late," October smiled.

"You suck," Brooke laughed.


	32. Chapter 32

"Girls, dinner is ready!" Lucas shouted up the stairs.  
Brooke and October joine dhim at the dinner table.  
"Why are the both of you so quite?" Lucas questioned.  
"Grandmas coming tomorrow," October said, trying to make a spooky voice.  
"Why is that scary? You see Karen all the time," Lucas laughed.  
"Other grandma," October said.  
"My mom is coming," Brooke said grumpily.  
"Your mom?" Lucas asked. He had never really heard much about Brooke's parents, nor had he ever met her. He saw no signs of Brooke's mom existing in her house and October never mentioned her before...."And this isa bad thing?"  
"Oh yes," October answered, "Grandma, who in fact doesn't allow me to call her Grandma because she is "not an old hag yet," wasn't happy about the idea of moving here. Mom and I "snuck off to Tree Hill anyways," and she hates you with a passsion because you are the loser who knocked up her daughter and never did anything about it and never once paid attentiont ot he fact that I existed. Meanwhile she was never around throughout my mother's whole childhood at all and that was intentional. Plus, grandma does not know about the two siblings Ii have coming so that will be another tornado of bitching about how my mother is so stupid to get herself into this situation once again and how long it's going to take for Lucas to run away once again and how hisotry is repeating itself once again and yeah I think that's the jist of it. I've been listening to mom panick for the past forty-five minutes." October explained.  
"Oh," Lucas said.  
"Is it sad that I am that scared of my own mother?" Brooke asked.  
"No I think it's the right amount of scared when your mother sounds like that," Lucas replied.

The next morning while October and Lucas were both off at school, Brooke stayed at home and waited for he rmother to arrive. When she did Bbrooke took in a deep breath, "Hee we goooo..."  
"Brooke," Victoria says, looking her up and down.  
"Victoria," Brooke replied.  
"You've put on weight," Victoria says.  
"October knew you'd say that," Brooke smiled slightly.  
"Yes, my grand...kid," Victoria said raising her eyebrows, "Where is the little mistake."  
"She's not a mistake mom," Brooke said.  
"You've been syaing that for years but I know what she is," Victoria smirked.  
"Why are you here mom?" Brooke asked.  
"You need to come back to California," Victoria sai, point blank.  
"And why is that?" Brooke asked, "You never paid attention to me before and after October came you hid me away from Tree Hill, and then convinced me to stay and then went back to ignoring me and my daughter. Why would you want us back?"  
"Because, as much as I htink October should have never been born, you can't let her live here. This place is a dump. It's a breeding ground for freaks and fatherless children and screwed up lives. At least she had a bit of a chance in California. Hher she's going to end up as bad as you. Do you want that for her? Aand plus, why would you want her here when she can get mixed up with her father. Isn't Lucas still here? You can't let that excuse for a human be in her life. You both are better than him. And that's saying something."  
"MOM," Brooke said raising her voice,"Just SHUT UP, my god. October's fine here."  
"Not from what I've heard. Hasn't she gotten shot? Didn't she have to go to the hospital because of her heart?" Victoria questioned.  
"Well, yes," Brooke replied.  
"And how is that good for her?" Victoria asked.  
"Those accident were, but they could happen anywhere. Plus she's making a life here. She's best friends with her Aunt Lilly, Lucas's sister. She and Lucas are in fact close and he's been great to her. She's got Jacob, my old friend Mouth's son, and she's got her cousin Jamie. She likes it here. She was cheerleading, playing soccer, she can't now because of her leg and everything but she's getting into sports broadcasting with Jacob. She's been helping me with my work. It's been good for the both of us." Brooke replied.  
"How's it been good for you? Living in a dump, chubby and single. Good for you Brooke," Victoria said.  
"First of all Tree Hill is my home mom it always has been. Second, I'm pregnant, not chubby and third I'm not single. I'm with Lucas." Brooke shot back.  
"You're an even bigger idiot than I originally thought," Victoria said shocked, "And you and your kids are coming home to California NOW, before you do anymore damage."

"No, you can go back to California and leave me and my family alone," Brooke said through gritted teeth.

"And how will you afford your family?" Victoria asks.

"What do you mean?" Brooke questions.

"Well, your little clothing company is your income correct? Wasn't I the one who signed everything to get this company going when you were having October?" Victoria asked.

"Well, yeah, but it's my company. I'm the designer, I do everything," Brooke said.

"I can take every single bit of it away," Victoria sneered, "So you either come back and forget about Lucas or else you can stay here and give your kids a horrible life. Your choice."

With that Victoria walked out of the house.

That afternoon, while October was with Jacob, Brooke retold the events from that morning to Lucas.

"She can't do that can she?" Lucas asked.

"I talked ot my lawyer and if Victoria pulls out of the company like she's threatening to, I won't be able to keep it. It's not fair, I've spent so much time and energy on this company. I can't beleive she'd do this to me and October," Brooke said tearing up.

"Well, if she pulled out of the company what would you loose?" Lucas asked.

"Well the only profit I make is from the designs, Victoria gets everything else, I have no other real rights. Victoria could easily hire a new designer and I'd be out," Brooke sighed.

"Well, you did it once, you can do it again. Let her have this and you'll never have to deal with her again, and then you can start up another company," Lucas suggested, "Unless you do want to leave?"

"Of course not, why would you even ask that?" Brooke smiled, "But it's Cclothes over Bros. I've had this since before October."

"It's just a name," Lucas replied, "The name has nothing to do with your talent or anything Brooke. You can do this again."

"You really think so?" Brooke asked.

"I'm positive," Lucas smiled.

Brooke picks up the phone and dials Victoria's cell phone.

"Mom?" Brooke asks.

"Yes Brooke?" Victoria asked.

"You can have it, I don't care, take it all, but don't you dare ever come back into my life. We are through," Brooke said angrily before feircly hanging up.

That night at dinner Lucas, Brooke and October slowly ate.

"So what did grandma do this time?" October asked.

"She took Clothes over Bros," Brooke said like it was nothing, "So if you have any suggestions for a new name..."

"She did what?" October asked choking on her chicken.

"She took MY company, " Brooke said, then took a deep breath, "But I am staying calm and I am going to just start all over. I can do this."

"What the hell," October replied.

"I KNOW!" Brooke said.

"I guess she shouldn't surprise me anymore..." October said.

Okay, so next chapter it's going to skip ahead a bit. Any suggestions for Brooke's new company name, and wether the babies should be girl/girl, boy/boy or girl/boy would be awesome! Oh, and any suggestions for names for the twins would be great as well!


	33. Chapter 33

A few months passed and Brooke had gotten no where on her new clothing line. She was now eight months pregnant and the twins coudl arrive at any time.

Since the whole Peyton incident Lilly, Jacob and October had all gotten really close. Lilly spent more weekends with October. When October's friends weren't keeping her occupied she would sit with Brooke while she worked and "doodle" as she liked to call it. Brooke always had to smile as she watched October work. She could see herself in October when she worked and she noticed how happy October seemed whenever she was sketching clothes.

"Your'e not bad you know," Brooke said peaking at a dress October was working on.

"Riiiight," October sarcasitcly replied, "Oh, Lilly's spending the night by the way."

"I figured so," Brooke smiled.

"Youre life in a shoe box final project is due this monday, have you two finished them?" Lucas asked.  
"My god it sucks having a brother for your teacher, it's highly unfair. This is a sleepover, it's supposed to be fun." Lilly said sticking her tongue out.  
"Let's go work on them together?" October asked  
"Sounds good," Lilly sighed, "Then Lucas will leave us alone for about five seconds!"  
"Haha Lilly," Lucas said.  
"Watch we will be the only two who did it," Lilly laughed.  
"No, actually, James is on his way over after Haley found te project not even started in his backpack. He forgot about it," Lucas replied,"So the three of you will have to do it together."  
"Are you freaking kidding me?" Llly asked, "Now we have to babysit James too?"

Half and hour later Lilly, October and James were all sitting in October room talking about the project.  
"Friends first?" Lilly asked.  
"Guess so," James said staring at his blank paper, "Are you guys going to put me on it?"  
"You're family," October answered.  
"So?" James asked, "I'm putting you guys as my friends."  
"Why?" October asked.  
"Well, Lilly and I eat lunch together everyday. We always hang out at family things. We talk in the hallways." James thought outloud.  
"And why would October be your friend?" Lilly giggled.  
"She's like one of the coolest girls in school. Everyone talks about her. It'd be cool to have her as my friend because no one else besides you can really say that." James exclamied.  
"Since when am I cool?" October asked.  
"Since you got here," James replied.  
"That was gossip," October shot back.  
"And why would people gossip about lame people. They aren't very exciting. Plus you were a cheerleader, on the soccer team, you got shot...you're cool dude accept it. Why else would that Jacob kid be so stoked that you talk to him and he runs around saying you guys hung out and people actually have started being nicer to the little guy," James said back.  
"I don't get it," October laughed, "But yes we can be friends James."  
"It's kinda funny, we are repeating our parents highschool patterns," James smiled.  
"What do you mean?" Lilly asked.  
"Not you," James said quickly, "October's mom and my dad were friends. Brooke's best friends were Peyton and my mom. Lilly would be like the non scary Peyton best friend and you should be friends withmy girlfriend! Plus October's friends with Jacob who's Brooke's old friend Mouth's son. We just need a Lucas. Date someone cool October."  
"You've thought about this a lot haven't you?" Lilly smirked.  
"It's neat okay," James laughed.  
"Who's your girlfriend, and please don't say Kkenzie. Not going to happen," October laughed.  
"No, her name is Scarlette. I think yo'd like her. She reads like you a lot and is kinda quite like you." James said looking extremley happy.  
"Uh oh, James Lucas Scott is in loooooove," Lilly cracked up.  
"She sounds great James, maybe all of us should have lunch together on Monday? I'll invite Jacob and I'll work on finding the Lucas," October smiled.  
"Sweet," James said before highfiving both Lilly and October.  
Two hours later the three friends/family members finished their projects.

October's life in a shoe box:  
~Friends~  
Lilly is like by big sister, auntie and best friend all rolled up into one. She teaches me about all about Tree Hill and let's me in on the secrets of my family's past. She helps me do my homework when I can't get anywhere with it and I give her gum. We love eachother like crazy. Shei s there for me when I want a slush or sushi after school. She's there for me during my blonde moments where I even shock myself, and when James is being annoying in English class. She's eventhere through those damn doughtnut craving we both seem to get. She has my complete trust, which is a hard thing to get from me and she never breaks out promises. She always listens to my opinions and doesn't make everything about her. She let's me speak my mind even though that's a scary place. She doesn't always judge me like most people do which makes me more comfortable around her and I can completley be myself without pretendng to be what other people want to see. I know she will be there no matter what and I hope she knows I'll be there no matter what for her. I always feel more confident around her and I feel more brave as if I could do anything, probably just because I know she loves me and even if I screwed up she would still love me. I hope she knows that I'd love her no matter what even if she screwed up real bad. Whenever I'm scared or feeling sad I always talk to my Lilly and I'm as happy as ever within minutes. We will be there for each other to talk all the time, have oreos and milk whenever we are sad and to share our deepest darkest or hilarious secrets. She should never change and I hope she never will because without her it would be like living without my legs.

James is making me be his friend. Though we haven't hung out all that often he seems like a really great guy. We have the same sense of humor so he always cracks me up. He's trying really hard for us all to get along because he thinks we are the next generation of our parents. I don't see it. All of our parents have turned into something great. My dad is a writer and teacher, my mom's a fashion designer, James mom is a singer and works at the elementary school, James dad was in the NBA and now coaches the Charlotte bobcats, Lilly's mom has two successful buisnesses and her dad was an amazing person who gave up his life to try and save someone else. I don't see myself ever being as great as any of them but James see's it for some reason. He is determined we are all going to be amazing like our parents. I guess I'll just have to see.

Jacob is in grade 8. He is two years younger than me but he's great. We've both been working in the media room together editing clips for the school website. It's been really interesting. Maybe I'll work in movies when I'm older and Jacob and I can run our own production buisness. Maybe that'd be good enough for James! Jacob is really sweet and very shy. My mom says he sounds a lot like his father, who also seems very nice. I have a feeling Jacob and I are going to be friends for life. We have so much in common, since he grew up without a mother, and our common interest in sports without having the baility to actually play them. Even when we are sitting in silent we get what the other is thinking and work so well together. We are a good team.

~Family~  
My family is confusing. I have a mom, Brooke Penelope Davis, and a dad Lucas Eugene (Thanks for sharing Lilly!) Scott, and two baby siblings on the way, whom I get to name! I already have the names picked out, but I'm keeping them a secret until the twins get here. I have an aunt Lilly, who is also my best friend. I have my grandmother Karen, who I love very much, and my other grandma Victoria, who I could really live without. My grandpa Dan is a murderer, and he killed Lilly's dad Keith. I have an uncle Nathan, my dad's brother. He is married to Haley, and they have two kids name James and Isabelle.

~Pets and boyfriends~  
I've never had a pet and I've only dated Jamie, who was a tool.

~Dreams~  
When I'm older, and I could have anything I'd start out as a movvie producer and director and then move in acting. Once I reached fame I'd open my own clothing line like my mom and run that on the side. I'd also be the cover girl for at leasto ne of Lill'y magazine issues. I'd like to meet a boy and fall in love for real, and have kids. I'd also like to be able to stay close to my soon to be siblings through allo f this. Because of our age difference this might be hard, but I'll work on it the best I can. I'd also prefer little brothers, instead of sisters, I know it's selfish but I want to be my dad's only girl. They already get to have him for their hwole lives. I want to be his girl.

Lilly's life in a shoe box:  
~Friends~

This girl, October,pretty much means the world to me. She is one of the few people I would die for. I am going to try and put as many of our memories on here as I can. Just to show how boreing our lives would be without eachother! We are totally cool enoughto be able to sing the FRIENDS theme song together We both slapped Kenzie on the same day at cheer practise. She was on accident during the routine and mine may have been a little bit on purpose. Overall, October is one of the best people I've met in my life and I can't imagine life without her now. We'll always be there for eachother, no matter what. I'm proud to not only call her my best friend but also my neice.

James is my other best friend. He's a bit of a dorky jock, but once you get to know him he has an amazing personality. He's got a great sense of humor and really cares baout the people in his life. He tries to be like his father a little too much at times, but he just wants to make his dad proud. He's always good for a laugh, and is a really great friend and sort of nephew to have.

~Family~

My mom is Karen. My dad was Keith Scott. My brother is Lucas Scott. Lucas' dad killed my dad. Lucas has a girlfriend Brooke and they will soon have three kids. Lucas has a half- brother Nathan. I'm pretty sure you know the rest Lucas. I love how I always get to half explain things because you aready know my life! This actually works out sometimes!

~Pets and boyfriends~

I had a pet goldfish once, his name was Fred, my brother Lucas named him and bought him for me. I have had a couple boyfriend but they didn't even last a month, I haven't found someone that I really care about yet.

~Dreams~

I want to be a magazine editor or even have my own magazine. It would be like the Seventeen magazines, but with more involvemnt from the readers. For example, I'd have the readers send in articles they've written, brands they like and dont like, styles they are into, and photos of their own outfits. I'd like it to be a teen magazine but about real teens. I'd also like to one day get married and have two kids. I'd like to live here in Tree Hill because I don't want to leave my omo here alone. Sure she'd have Llucas and whatnot but it's always been her and myself.

James' life in a shoebox

~Friends~

First I'd like to say the title of this project makes it sound like I like in a shoebox. I'm just saying!

Riley is probaly my best guy friend. Hhe's a lot quiter than me. He thinks a lot, and reads a lot. He writes a lot to I guess. He's on the Tree Hill ravens with me. I want him to go out with October. Please don't fail me Uncle Luke, but he is a great guy. He reminds me of October and I think they'd get along really well, and I'll make sure they wear a condom so they don't have a little baby October.

October reminds me a lot of how my mom Haley describes Brooke. She looks identical to the old pictures of her mom. Most people see my Uncle Lucas in her personality but I can tell there's a lot of her mother in there too, she just spent so much time trying ot be grown up because it was only her mom and herself, she doesn't really let it out. I'm hoping I can help her break out of her shell a bit. Other than that, October is already great. She laughs at all my jokes and is willing to do things most girl wouldn't. And not in a gross way! She's coming down to the river court and helping me practise basketball. Most girls wouldn't be caught getting all gross on a beaten up old court but she seemed excited too. I love her. In a cousin way of course.

Lilly is a jerk to me sometimes but I can tell she's just joking. We've always be together since we were babies because we are so close in age and in the same family. We treat eachother as brother and sister and I'll always have her back.

~Family~

My main family is my mom, dad and little sister. We have abig messed up family tree, so I'll keep it at that!

~Pets and girlfriends~  
I had a bunny named Chester when I was younger but he passed away when I was eleven. I may have cried, a lot. My girlfriends name is Scarlette and I lover her. I've dated plenty of other girls but this feels real and we both accept eachother for who we are and I couldn't be happier with her.

~Dreams~  
I want to play in the NBA like my father, but if that doesn't work out I'd like to either be a coach or open my own sports store. I'd like to have a family someday I guess to. I'd also like my current extened family to be closer. I also hope that my little sister Isabelle handles herself as good as she can. I won't be around here while she's in highschool if my other dreams come true, and I want her to always be safe and okay.

After reading eachother's the three teenagers walked down to the living to find Lucas running around like a chicken with his head cut off.

"What's going on Uncle Luke?" James asked.

"Babies!" Lucas shouted.

"Excuse me?" Lilly asked.

"Brooke, babies, they're coming and I'm panicking!"

"Oh! Where's mom?" October asked.

"Grabbing her things," Lucas said looking around.

"And what are you looking for?" Lilly asked.

"She said to grab her purse. Which purse? And where?" Lucas said.

"Look beside ya big guy," James laughed.

"Holy crap, why is this so terifying?" Lucas asked.

"Because you're going to be a dad," October laughed.

"I'm already you're dad," Lucas sighed.

"But this is your first time becoming a dad for real," October kind of sadly, "You're going to actually have to raise them from the start and its the first time you're going to have to go through so many of the baby things, and lots of firsts as a parent. You're going to be fine. You're an amazing dad. All of you will be fine!"

"Luke, I'm ready to go!" Brooke shouted from the front door.

"Are you coming?" Lucas asked October.

"Hell no, I'll come after mom screamed at you for doing this to her and after all the pain and gore," October smiled smugly.

"Now I'm scared again," Lucs said taking in a deep breath before leaving with Brooke.

"Good luck mom, I love you!" October said from the front door.

"I love you too, you better have your names for the twins ready," Brooke smiled.

"Will you guys stay the night with me?" October asked.

"Of course," James said, "What are you naming the babies?"

"Well I have to know what they are first," October laughed.

"What if it's girls?" Lilly asked.

"Well if it's girls I was thinking Leighton October Scott, after me and the street my mom used to live on since it's where we had our life together, and Addison Lilly Scott, because mom likes the name Addison and after you of course Lilly." October said.

"Aaw you'd name your sister after me that's so sweet!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Will you name abrother after me?" James asked.

"For boys I have Rhys Logan...fine James. Rhys Logan JAMES Scott. Happy? And Brady Nathan Keith Scott. Do you like them?" October asked.

"All of them are really nice," Lilly replied.

"What if it's boy girl?" James aked.

"You pick girl and Lilly will pick boy," October suggested.

"Addison Lilly," James said right away.

"Brady Nathan Keith Scott, I know it'd mean a lot to my mom..." Lilly said.

"Perfect," October smiled, "I would've picked those ones too, now we just have to see if we have a Leighton, an Addison, a Rhys or a Brady."


	34. Chapter 34

James, Lilly and October all sat in the living room until two in the morning when the finally got a phone call.

"IT'S THEM!" Lilly shouted.

October dived for the phone, "Hello?"

"Congrats big sister!," October could hear her mom say.

"You're crying aren't you?" October asked.

"Yes," Brooke laughed.

"Well, what are they?" October asked.

"Oh geeze thanks for asking me how I am and how everything went," Brooke said sarcastically.

"How are you mom, how did everything go? DO I HAVE BROTHERS OR SISTERS?" October yelled.

"I'm fine and everything went fine and your brothers are perfect," Brooke smiled.

"Both are boys? I'm outnumbered now!" October laughed, she was extremely excited.

"Yeah, you are! But at least you'll always be our one and only little girl," Brooke said.

"Very true," October laughed.

"Hi, It's James, I've picked up the other line and was just letting you know that I am snooping," James said.

"Get off the phone, god!" Lilly yelled in the background.

"Well, what are my boys names then?" Brooke asked, "Or have you thought of any yet?"

"Well one is Brady Nathan Keith Scott and the other is Rhys Logan James Scott," October said slowly, "Do you like them?"

"I love them, they are perfect," Brooke said. October could hear Brooke mumbling to someone, "And your dad agrees too, maybe that's your talent excellent baby namer. OH, Don't get any ideas by that and go and get knocked up or anything!

"Don't worry mom, the only boy I've been talking to is James and trust me, even if we wasn't my cousin I wouldn't go there," October said.

"Heyyyyyyy," James said, still on the other line.

"Okay, well you're father will come pick you up in the morning for you to meet your brothers and I will talk to you more then.

"Sounds great, see you then mom," October said hanging up.

"Ugh, now let's go to sleep before I commit suicide," Lilly said flopping down on her makeshift bed in the living room.

All three of them set up sleeping bags on the floor and were now attempting to fall asleep.

"Why wouldn't you go out with me? What's so wrong with me?" James asked after fifteen minutes of silence.

"Oh my god James, shut up and go to bed," Lilly yelled.

"I was just wondering..."


End file.
